Un secret, un amour, une vie d'imortelle
by LilithRekalafolle
Summary: Edward l'a abandonné, elle c'est effondrée aujourd'hui et doit se redresser. Et si Bella n'était pas celle qu'elle croyait, Damon l'aidera-t-il à se retrouver?
1. Chapter 1

Il est partie, voilà trois mois déjà. Ils m'ont tous abandonné. Mon père n'en peut plus et c'est pour cette raison qu'aujourd'hui après maints combats nous nous dirigeons vers notre nouveau chez nous, Mystic Falls en Virginie. Mon père pense que cela me fera du bien d'être loin de Forks. Comme si c'était aussi simple… Mais désormais je vais faire un effort, mon père ne supporte plus de me voir comme ça, je ferais semblant et il ne verra rien. C'est ma décision et moi Isabella Marie Swan et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Nous venions de passer le panneau signalant l'entrée de Mystic Falls, nous passions devant plusieurs maisons avant de nous arrêter. La maison était magnifique blanche au volet marron, j'étais subjugué.

-Entrons Bella.

Charlie me fit un grand sourire avant de se tourner vers la maison. Arrivé dans le hall je pus voir plusieurs de nos anciens meubles, je montai à l'étage et découvris que je possédais une chambre, une salle de bain individuelle et un dressing, beurk j'vais devoir faire du shopping, sa aurait fait plaisir à Al… une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Non je ne dois pas y penser. Ma chambre était magnifique, entièrement blanche, elle possédait un lit avec un couvre lit rouge sang et un bureau noir magnifique. Je découvris près de la porte une bibliothèque contenant tous mes livres. J'eu un sourire nostalgique en caressent la tranche des Hauts de Hurlevent. Bella me sermonnais-je arrête de penser à ça. Je fis le tour de ma chambre et m'affalé sur mon lit. Il était très confortable, je roulai en boule et me mis à ronronner comme un chat. Que j'étais bien. Je fermai les yeux et m'endormis très vite.

_-J__e te promets que c'est la dernière fois que tu me vois. Je ne reviendrai pas. Tu peux continuer ta vie, je n'interviendrai plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Je te le promets.__  
__-Si c'est à cause de mon âme, prend-la je n'en veux pas sans toi.__  
__-Ce n'est pas à cause de ton âme. Tu n'es tout simplement pas bien pour moi.__  
__-Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi.__  
__-Excuse-moi d'avoir laissé ça durer si longtemps. Adieu._

-Noooooooooooooooon

Je me réveillé en sursaut mon père arriva en courant suivit par une femme portant l'insigne de shérif et une jeune fille. Mon père me prit dans ses bras et je soufflai un coup. Un rêve juste un rêve. Après que je me sois calmer la jeune fille s'approcha de moi et me souris gentiment.

-Salut, je m'appelle Caroline Forbes je suis ta nouvelle voisine. J'espère qu'on sera amie.

Elle me fit un grand sourire que je lui retournai maladroitement. Elle était belle un belle blonde rayonnante de chaleur pouvant rivaliser avec Rosalie en matière de beauté ses yeux bleu me regardais avec une lueur de curiosité et de tendresse. Je me dégageai des bras de mon père pour la prendre dans les miens. Apres s'être dégagé elle m'emmena faire le tour de la ville. Une fois fais elle m'emmena dans un restaurant, le Mystic grill.

-Mystic grill ?! Quel imagination, entre sa, le Mystic school, le Mystic parc et autre...

-Disons que sa fais plus…

-Mystic ?! Demandais-je me mordant l'intérieur des joues.

Nous éclatâmes de rire avant de pousser la porte. Caroline se rapprocha d'un groupe et je la suivie timidement. Elle s'assit et me présenta chacun. Il y avait donc Tyler son petit ami un grand brun baraqué qui faisait des blagues vaseuse mais semblait très gentil, Bonnie une jeune fille brune et mate qui semblé douce mais réservé. Elle était assise sur les jambes d'un garçon qui semblait n'avoir que 16 ans, brun et plutôt gentil, on aurait dit Caroline au masculin il s'appelait Jeremy. Il y avait aussi sa sœur Elena une brune type tout le monde m'aime, je ne pensais pas pouvoir beaucoup m'entendre avec elle, elle semblait si naïve, puis il y avait son petit copain Stefan, il n'était pas pale comme le marbre mais j'aurais juré que c'était un vampire. Je me fustigeais Bella nous ne sommes plus a Forks alors stop. Il y avait aussi un beau blond plutôt baraqué qui semblé très gentil Matt. Je fis un sourire à tous et me présenta.

-Salut je suis Bella, fin Isabella mais Bella suffit, je suis la nouvelle voisine de Caroline.

Ils me firent presque tous un sourire chaleureux et m'invitèrent à m'asseoir. Je passai plusieurs heures à leur coté nous découvrant des points communs et d'autres. Nous avions prévue d'allé au cinéma samedi soir et les filles tenaient à me trainer à faire du shopping dans la journée. D'après Caroline une fille qui n'aime pas le shopping c'est tout bonnement impensable. Ce qui avait beaucoup fait rigoler les garçons, dont Tyler qui s'est empressé de dire qu'il faudrait vérifier si j'étais une fille, ce qui lui valut une baffe dans l'arrière du crâne. Seul Stephan et Elena semblé distant. Alors que j'allais leur demander leur problème un homme entra dans le bar et se posta à leur cotés. Il emmena Stephan et Elena avec lui et se mirent au bar pour discuter. Je les observais discrètement et détaillé le nouvel arrivant. Il était canon, il était presque autant, non il était autant, si ce n'est pas plus, sexy qu'un vampire, il avait les cheveux noir corbeau et de ce que j'avais vu de son visage, celui-ci était carré et lisse. Je demandai discrètement a Caroline qui il était, lorsqu'il se retourna d'un coup dans notre discutions comme si il avait entendu mon murmure. Nos yeux se croisèrent et je me noyai dans ses yeux bleus acier.

-Damon, c'est le frère de Stephan et un conseil ne t'approche pas trop de lui. Il est dangereux.

Je le vis froncer les sourcils et presque grincer les dents à la remarque. Attendez si il l'avait entendu alors ça veut dire… Je me décrochai du regard envoutant et me levé d'un bond. Je m'excusai, tremblante et bafouillant et m'enfui. Mais alors que j'allais franchir la porte je me sentis mal et sans comprendre pourquoi je m'effondrais.

_Je rêvais c'était la seul possibilité : je me trouvais en compagnie de 4 garçons et d'une fille que je ne connaissais pas le moins du monde et nous nous serions dans les bras._

_-Tu seras toujours la plus forte d'entre nous Arabella. Entendis-je avant de me réveillais._

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux je vis deux yeux d'un bleu gris à tomber. Je me relevai d'un coup. J'aurais pu me cogner contre l'homme se trouvant au-dessus de moi mais il bougea à temps.

-Doucement c'est bon. Chef Swan votre fille c'est réveillé.

Je me tournai vers la porte d'où j'entendais du bruit et vis mon père entrait.

-Bella tu m'as fait peur, lorsque Caroline a appelé sa mère pour me dire que tu t'étais évanouis je me suis inquiété.

J'hochais la tête avant de demander.

-Ou sommes-nous ?

-Dans l'arrière salle du Mystic grill. **Me répondis une femme blonde que je reconnu comme étant la mère de Caroline.**

Celle-ci d'ailleurs ce jeta sur moi pour voir comment j'allais, les autres me regardaient inquiet et seul Stephan et Elena me regardaient de manière suspecte je fis un sourire le plus chaleureux possibles à mes nouveaux amis et fis un sourire hypocrite au 2 autres. Oui je savais leur petit secret pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat. Mais j'avais un doute ils ne ressemblaient pas le moins du monde à des vampires… étaient ce des loups garous comme Jacob ? Impossible ils n'étaient pas Quilleute. Je sentis tous les regards posés sur moi quand je me rendis compte que je les dévisageais depuis 5 bonnes minutes je me tournais vers mon père et demandais à rentrer. Arrivé chez moi j'envoyais un message à Caroline pour la rassurer comme quoi j'étais bien rentrée et m'endormi.

_-Arabella, Arabella, tu dois te souvenir, Arabella. _

_Je me trouvais dans une grotte très vieille tout tourné autour de moi puis je revins dans une forêt et mon cauchemar recommença._

_Edward se tenait là me regardant cruellement :_

_-Tu n'es rien pour moi hormis une pathétique humaine sans grâce et laide._

Je me réveillais en hurlant. Mon père arriva immédiatement et se coucha à mes coté. Je m'en voulais mais fini par me rendormir.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le second chapitre… J'en ai plusieurs en avance que je posterais le plus vite possible. Merci aux lecteurs et bisous à tous.

1 semaine c'étaient écoulé et je m'entendais plutôt bien avec tout le monde, même si je sentais que Stephan et Elena se méfiait toujours de moi. J'avais aussi croisé à plusieurs reprises Damon et avais senti son regard sur moi, mais jamais il ne m'avait abordé, ce que je regrettais, Bella pense pas à ça, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, j'avais envie de lui parler et de savoir pourquoi il avait cette lueur de tristesse dans les yeux. Au lycée j'avais découvert que mon professeur d'histoire était en fait Alaric Saltzman un ami que je m'étais fait alors que mon père recherchait sa femme Isobel que je connaissais très bien. J'appris d'ailleurs qu'il fréquentait Jenna la tante d'Elena et Jeremy. Je découvris aussi que faire du shopping pouvait être amusant et avais entièrement reremplie ma garde-robe. Caroline et moi étions devenues quasi inséparables même si parfois je la trouvais bizarre. Ce soir on devait tous se rejoindre au Mystic grill il y a un karaoké géant. Je n'ai pas très envie de chanter après tout je n'avais plus chanté depuis ma séparation avec… Lui. A cette pensée mon cœur se serra et je dus me concentrer pour ne pas pleurer.

-Bella ça va ?

C'était Caroline elle me conduisait au Mystic grill et avait remarqué que j'allais mal

-Oui ne tant fais pas.

-Bella depuis que tu es arrivée j'ai l'impression que tu souffres et que tu souris juste pour pas que les gens s'inquiète mais je te le dis avec moi pas besoin de masque tu peux me parler.

-Merci Caro… Pour l'instant je ne peux pas en parler mais un jour peut être… Je t'en parlerais mais ne dit rien s'il te plait.

-Bien sur Bell's.

Elle me fit un sourire éclatant, puis gara sa voiture devant le grill, et c'est parti.

-C'est parti ce soir on s'éclate !

Je levais les yeux au ciel en rigolant. Caro et sa positive attitude, nous entrâmes et Bonnie et Elena arrivèrent pour nous saluer. Nous allâmes à leur table ou tout le monde étaient déjà et je pus constater que Damon était là. J'eu un sourire et me plaça sur la seule chaise libre, à côté de lui. Il me fit un sourire et tout le monde commença à parler. Je suivais les conversations d'une oreille distraite quand j'entendis une voix près de mon oreille.

-Alors tu te plais à Mystic Falls ?

Je sursautai et dévisageai mon voisin. Il ricana et me fis un sourire en coin qui ressemblait plus à un rictus sarcastique. Après que mon cœur soit reparti presque normalement je lui répondis :

-Oui plutôt, j'ai des amis auxquelles je tiens et j'aime bien cette ville.

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux pour éviter de regarder la peau que sa chemise noir entrouverte laissé voir. Il sourit et avança son visage jusqu'à ce que nous ne soyons plus qu'à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre et sans casser le lien de nos regard me demanda :

-Qu'es-tu venu faire a Mystic Falls ?

Je cessai de respirer, et m'écartai légèrement. J'étais sûr que la question n'était pas anodine et le silence qui suivit me donna raison. Après avoir repris contenance je lui répondis avec un sourire moqueur :

-Je suis ici pour tuer des gens.

Je lui fis mon plus grand sourire avant d'éclater de rire. Une fois mon sérieux repris je pus voir qu'il me regardait comme si j'étais une folle furieuse et en réfléchissant à ce que je venais de faire je me dis que je l'étais peut être.

-Je suis venu ici par ce que mon père a reçus une promotion … et que j'avais besoin… de changer d'air. **Fini-je par dire les larmes aux yeux.**

Les souvenirs des derniers moments avec Edward me revenaient. Je me levai et me dirigea vers les toilettes. Là-bas j'explosai en sanglot, lorsque j'entendis plusieurs personnes arriver et me prendre dans leur bras. Après plusieurs minutes à pleurer je découvris les filles à mes côtés et me rendis compte que j'étais dans les bras d'Elena qui pleurait elle aussi. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle pleurait elle ne savait pas pourquoi je pleurais mais le fait était là. Je me relevai et essuya mes larmes, Bonnie commença à parler :

- Bella tu ne vas pas y retourner sans nous dire ce que tu as quand même ?!

Je lui fis un sourire timide dans la glace avant de répondre :

- Oublier ce que vous avez vu, c'est vraiment pathétique.

- Non on n'oubliera pas. **Hurla Caroline.**

Je sursautai et me retournai. Son visage avait changeait ses yeux étaient devenu noir et les cernes sous ses yeux ressortaient. Vampire me souffla mon esprit. Je me souvins qu'Alice m'avait dit qu'il y avait d'autre vampire, diffèrent, plus fort et qui se contrôlaient mieux. Jamais je n'aurais cru que Caroline en était un. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et je sautai sur Caroline pour la prendre dans mes bras. Une femme rentra nous observa deux minutes et alla dans les toilettes. Je reculais doucement et vis le visage de Caroline revenir à la normal. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit je la ramenais à la table. Pour tous les garçons, il s'était passé quelque chose. Damon ouvrait déjà la bouche pour nous poser une question quand la voix de l'animateur retenti donnant les noms des filles et… le mien… Non mais je rêve elles m'avaient inscrite mais ce n'est pas vrai. Je les fusillais du regard pendant qu'elles baissaient la tête puis je leur fis signe de venir… Nous montâmes sur scène et nous choisîmes la chanson que nous allions chanter, Wannabe des Spice girl. La musique commença et je tentais de me concentrer sur celle-ci. Plus les paroles filaient et plus je me sentais bien. Emporté par la musique la bonne humeur revint et à la fin de la chanson nous nous éclations sur scène. Mais l'apaisement fut de courte durée, alors que nous quittions la scène Caroline m'empoignât le bras fit un signe aux garçons et nous entraina dehors. Une fois sortie nous nous approchâmes de ce que je savais être la voiture de Damon. Celui-ci d'ailleurs s'appuya négligemment sur le capot de sa voiture et fixa son regard sur ma personne. Caroline commença à parler :

-Comment as-tu fait pour ne pas être hypnotisais par Damon ? Comment as-tu réagie aussi vite lorsque la fille est rentrée dans les toilettes et grand dieu pourquoi n'as-tu pas étonné quand tu m'as vu sous ma forme… enfin sous ma forme…

-Vampirique ?! **Demandais-je**

-Tu sais ?

-Je savais pour Damon et Stephan dès le premier jour, pas pour toi, et si ça me choque pas c'est que je connais déjà des vampires même si vous, e**n regardant Damon et Stephan **appelleriez ça des sang-froid.

-Beurk tu connais des gens de cette sous espèce ?!

Je ne plus me retenir et mis une gifle à Damon. Aussitôt après je m'en voulu et reculais. Il me regarda d'abord éberlué puis une colère sourde pris possession de son corps et il s'approcha de moi. Ses yeux fixes dans les miens il n'y avait plus que lui et moi rien d'autre ne comptais. Lorsqu'il fut à quelques centimètres de moi il s'arrêta et je ne respirai plus.

-Je pourrais t'arracher le cœur sans que tu ne puisses faire le moindre mouvement. Humaine.

Humaine, ce mot me réveilla, ce mot à ne plus dire, ma respiration devint erratique et j'entendis Caroline me demander de reculer mais je ne bougeais pas. La douleur revint plus forte et plus destructrice qu'auparavant. Je le fixais durement dans un air de défi.

-Fais-le, un vampire l'a déjà brisé. Alors tue moi, je t'en serais extrêmement reconnaissante.

A peine ma phrase terminée que je me sentais trembler et je sentis les larmes montaient je me détournais pour que personne ne les voient et me dirigeais vers chez moi. Je n'avais pas fait 3 pas quand je senti quelqu'un me soulevé et me mettre sur son dos je criais, jusqu'à c'que en me débattant, je vis les yeux bleu acier de Damon. Je me tus aussitôt en me demandant pourquoi il se comportait comme un homme de Cro-Magnon, il me reposa au milieu du groupe et je lui posais la question d'un air mécontent :

-Non mais sérieux tu viens de quel temps ? Celui des hommes de Cro-Magnon ?

Ils me dévisagèrent tous, j'étais en train d'insulter le vampire qui d'après ce que je voyais ils craignaient. Nous sursautâmes quand Damon éclata de rire et l'incompréhension nous gagna

-J'ai tapé si fort que tout tes neurones ont lâché ? **Demandais-je perplexe.**

Il continua de rigoler encore quelque minute puis lorsqu'il reprit son sérieux dit simplement :

-J't'aime bien toi.

-Oh donc le fait de m'arracher le cœur n'est plus d'actualité ?!

-Plus vraiment non et puis qui c'est peut être que ton cœur finira par m'appartenir.

Le sous-entendu était plus qu'évident et la lueur de défi qui s'alluma dans ses yeux me permit de répondre.

-Désolé, Damon. **Commençais-je en faisant rouler son nom sur ma langue.** Mais ça m'étonnerais grandement que tu parviennes à un telle exploit.

-Oh vraiment.

-Oui vraiment.

Il me fit un sourire carnassier, un jeu sournois et dangereux venait de commencer, je souris à mon tour. Stephan prit alors la parole.

-Caroline c'est quoi cette histoire de femme dans les toilettes ?

-Ba quand on est arrivé dans les toilettes on a vu Bella qui pleurait on l'a prise dans nos bras et à la fin elle a fait comme si de rien n'était ça m'a énervé et mon visages s'est déformé, Bella a eu l'air surprise mais pas apeuré. Ensuite on a entendu la porte s'ouvrir je n'arrivais pas à contrôler mon visage et Bella s'est jetée sur moi m'a pris dans ses bras et a mis ma tête dans son coup. D'ailleurs Bella ne refait jamais ça, ton odeur est plus qu'enivrante, d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu la cache sous des parfums, et c'était hyper risqué j'aurais pu te tuer et…

-Je savais que tu ne l'aurais pas fait, ensuite pour les parfums c'est pour éviter que les vampires sentent mon sang j'ai déjà eu des soucis à cause de ça… **Je repensai à James et James me fis penser à Lui, mais je me repris. **Ensuite le risque qu'il y avait c'était que tu me mordes et donc la plusieurs choses, premièrement tu n'es pas venimeuse ce qui signifie que je ne souffrirais pas et que je me transformerais pas non plus, ensuite Bonnie et Elena étaient là, et enfin je savais que Stephan et Damon étaient des vampires et qu'à la seconde même ou tu me mordrais l'odeur de mon sang irait titillais leur narines et je suis sûr qu'ils seraient venu ne serai ce que pour s'assurer qu'Elena n'avait rien.

-Donc tu t'es mis en danger en comptant sur notre bonne fois ? **me demanda Stephan**

-Plutôt sur votre gentillesse, et le fait qu'un vampire ici serait dur a caché et que ça aurait été risquait pour vous aussi.

-Au fait comment as-tu su que Damon et Stephan étaient des vampires ? Et comment connais-tu leur existence. **Me demanda Caroline curieuse.**

Je rougis brusquement a la première question et pali à la seconde, les deux questions que je ne voulais pas…

-Euh c'est une longue histoire inintéressante et il commence à faire froid pour les humains.

J'entendis Damon ricaner, forcement peut pas m'aider à m'en tiré lui, je lui fis un regard noir… il ricana de plus belle avant d'ouvrir sa voiture.

-Montez Mlle j'ai froid, il fait bon dedans.

Je montai dans sa voiture et effectivement il faisait bon, je laissais échapper un soupir de contentement.

-Il en faut pas beaucoup pour te combler on dirait.

Je ne daignai même pas répondre et fermais les yeux. Comment leur dire, quel mot choisir… Je finis par ouvrir les yeux et vis que tout le monde me regardais je soupirais à nouveau mais de désespoir et commençais à parler :

-Premièrement je vous demanderais de ne pas m'interrompre c'est dur pour moi d'en parler, deuxièmement je n'en ai jamais parlé a personne donc si c'est brouillon ne vous étonnez pas, dernièrement certain passage peuvent choquer je les ferais passer au plus vite et il est plus que probable que je me mette à pleurer ce qui au vu des larmes et déjà le cas mais ne dite rien s'il vous plait.

Je les vis tous hocher de la tête, Elena et Bonnie s'installèrent dans la voiture à l'arrière et je commencer mon récit. Au fil des minutes je pus entendre et voir les réactions de mes compagnons, lorsque je leur parlais de ma malchance et de ma maladresse légendaire il ricanèrent mais comprirent à quel point je ne rigolais pas quand je leur parlais des parques de Port Angeles, puis je parla de ma première visite à la famille Cullen ce qui fit accentué mes larmes et je sentis Bonnie et Elena me frottait dos, je leur parlais de la partie de baseball et je sentis que Damon et Stephan commençaient à comprendre, je leur parlais de James et de son chantage, à ce moment-là j'entendis les filles hoqueter et vis Caroline prête à parler, en un regard Damon la fit taire et je le remerciais intérieurement. Je leur parlais du bal et de ma volonté à devenir vampire, ils me regardèrent, quasiment tous, totalement éberlués. Puis je leur parlais de mon anniversaire du pétage de plomb de Jasper et enfin j'en arrivais au moment où il me quitta dans cette foret. J'hoqueté de plus en plus et ne parvenais quasiment plus a parlais quand je sentis deux mains sur mon visage lorsque je regardai devant moi je vis que Damon était agenouillé ses mains en coupe sous mon visage. Derrière lui, je pus voir chacune des personnes et elles semblaient toute tenir à moi. Je replonger mon regard dans celui bleu acier de mon vis-à-vis et hochez la tête. Je pouvais leur raconter, il se releva et se recula et je le remerciais d'un regard. Je finis de raconter l'abandon, la dépression, les secrets, le regard des autres, Jacob et Sam avec leur meute de loup puis enfin la décision de mon emménagement ici. Le silence s'étirait entre nous quand j'entendis un bruit de casse et senti la voiture trembler. Je me tournai en direction du bruit pour voir que Damon avait mis un grand coup dans la voiture. Je fus à la fois terrifié et fasciné. Son regard reflété de la haine et une colère absolue, et au fond tout au fond il y avait la tristesse, à cette instant je compris que lui aussi avait une histoire qui le faisait souffrir. Je me levais lentement et m'approchais de lui. Quand je fus assez prêt je mis ma main gauche sur son bras et ma main droite tourna son visage vers le mien. Lorsqu'il me reconnut ses yeux perdirent un peu de leur dureté, aucune parole ne fut prononcé et une fois de plus j'eu l'impression d'être seul avec lui. Peu à peu je sentis les muscles de son bras se détendre et lorsque sa respiration, inutile en soi, fus calmer je le lâchais et me retournais vers les autres toujours en état de choc. J'eu un sourire triste.

-Bon et maintenant que vous connaissez la pathétique histoire d'Isabella Swan vous ne me voudrez plus comme amis… Je comprends. Bye.

Je commençai à partir quand je senti 3 folles me sautaient dessus en pleurant. Je les serrais contre moi et pleurais avec elle. Apres mettre un peu calmé je m'écartais d'elles et leur fit un sourire contrit. Pour détendre l'ambiance Caroline me reposa la seconde question.

-Et comment as-tu su pour Damon et Stephan ?

Je grognai et Zut pourquoi n'avait-elle pas oublié, tout le monde souris amusé alors que je murmuré.

-Stupide vampire.

Ce qui m'avait entendu éclatèrent de rire et bientôt je les rejoignis. Je regardai Damon et souris ironiquement avant de m'expliquer.

-J'vais en entendre parler pendant longtemps… enfin... Pour faire simple, le premier jour enfin le jour de mon arrivé lorsque Damon a franchi la porte je l'ai trouvé euh… comment dire. J**e rougie mais continué**. Beau, trop pour être humain dirais-je mais vu qu'il ne ressemblait pas aux vampires que je connaissais je doutais et pensais juste que je ne connaissais pas d'homme aussi, enfin beau. Et pas la peine de prendre la grosse tête par ce que je dis d'ailleurs tu n'as aucun mérite. **J'entendis Damon ricaner.** C'est quand j'ai demandé qui il était et surtout au moment où il a froncé les sourcils alors que Caroline me disait qu'il était dangereux que j'ai compris, j'ai pensé qu'il nous avait entendu et de ce fait que c'était sans doute un vampire ou un truc surnaturel et ensuite j'ai repensé au fait qu'une des … une des sang- froid sois ma… meilleure amie m'avait parlé d'une espèce un peu comme vous. Et vu que Stephan était le frère de Damon… Pas besoin d'être Einstein.

Damon rigola amusé de ma conclusion et me demanda :

-Donc je suis trop beau pour être humain ?! **En levant les sourcils de manière suggestive.**

-Oui est trop orgueilleux aussi… A non… C'est vrai… Ça c'est juste par-ce-que c'est toi.

J'eu un grand sourie quand Caroline éclata de rire vite suivit par tout le monde. Je pus voir Damon esquissait un sourire après s'être remis de ma blague. Je baillais à m'en décrocher la mâchoire et décidais qu'il était temps de rentrer. Caroline proposa de me raccompagner chose que j'acceptai, je fis la bise aux filles ainsi qu'a Jeremy et pris Tyler et Matt dans mes bras. J'hésité un quart de seconde avant de faire la bise à Stephan puis je me tourner vers Damon. Appuyer sur sa voiture il donnait parfaitement l'image du parfait Bad boy, sa chemise noir légèrement ouverte avec une veste en cuir. Miam délicieux. Je m'avançai vers lui sans le quitter des yeux, alors qu'il baissait la tête pour me faire la bise je lui mordillais le menton avant de partir. Je me retournai une dernière fois pour le voir complétement abasourdis avant que je n'éclate de rire. Oui un jeu dangereux mais qui me plaisait. Arrivé chez moi je parti dans ma chambre et m'étalais sur mon lit. Au bout de quelque instant j'entendis un coup sur ma fenêtre, je me levais et vis un corbeau sur le rebord. J'ouvris lentement la fenêtre pour ne pas faire peur au volatil, quand je le vis, perché sur un arbre un sourire moqueur.

-Je n'ai pas pu te dire au revoir. **Me dit-il**

-Peut-être mais là je vais dormir et je ne t'invite pas à entrer. Tu seras avec nous demain ?

-Peut-être. Tu m'inviteras à rentrer chez toi ?

-Peut-être…

Je souris avant de fermer mes rideaux. Je me mis en pyjama et me coucha. Un jeu dangereux très dangereux mais il me tentait et j'aimais ça.


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà le chapitre trois. J'attends vos avis avec impatience.

* * *

Comme toute les nuits je fis un cauchemar et me réveilla en hurlant. En ayant assez de cela j'attendis que Charlie se recouche pour appeler les seuls personnes qui pouvaient me calmer dans ces moments-là. Jacob et Sam. J'entendis deux sonneries avant d'entendre la voix grave de l'un de mes meilleurs amis.

-Salut Bell's t'as fait un cauchemar.

-Tu me connais trop bien…

-Tu veux m'en parler ?

-Ouai mais t'es en patrouille ?

-Oui avec Jack, il t'embrasse d'ailleurs mais t'inquiète raconte.

- J'étais dans leur maison et ils m'insultaient tous me disait que j'étais moche, stupide, maladroite, sans grâce, humaine…

Au fil de mon récit je pleurais doucement.

-Chut ma Bella je t'en prie ne pleure pas… C'est un enfoiré et il ne mérite pas tes larmes.

-Je sais mais… j'ai mal Sam… je veux juste que la douleur s'arrête…

-Bella ne fait rien de stupide. S'il te plait.

-Ne t'en fais pas Sam je ne ferais rien de stupide… je l'ai promis et je tiens mes promesses moi… **fis-je amère. **Vous avez attrapé Victoria ? **Demandais-je en changeant de discussion.**

-Non et ça m'inquiète donc fait attention.

-Promis.

-Je dois te laisser Bell's et toi recouche toi et dors.

-Je t'adore Sam embrasses Jack pour moi. Bisous.

-Bisous Bella.

Je raccrochai avant de m'allonger sur mon lit et tentais de me rendormir.

Une semaine était passée depuis les révélations et je m'entendais de mieux en mieux avec tout le monde. Caroline m'avait raconté sa transformation ainsi que les différences entre les vampires, premièrement les vampires comme Caro sont plus fort et plus rapide, ils ressemblent aux humains et sont censé finirent en cendre au soleil mais grâce aux sorcières comme Bonnie ils avaient des bagues magique. Damon et moi ne cessions de nous chercher querelle mais je l'appréciais au point que Caroline m'en pensait amoureuse. Je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi elle, Elena et Bonnie m'avaient dit de rester à l'écart. Après une nuit mouvementée une fois de plus par des rêves dont je ne comprenais pas le sens, j'entendis mon réveil. Pourtant nous étions Samedi, donc pas de réveil… je compris que mon téléphone sonnait et tenta de décrocher. Je réussi à l'attraper et répondis.

-Isabella Swan.

-Bella, c'est Angela.

-Salut Angie, un problème ?

-Euuu… je… euu…

-Ba raconte il se passe quoi ?

-Je me suis engueulée… avec mes… avec mes parents. Ils voulaient que je me marri avec un garçon de leur choix… Et j'ai refusé, je me suis énervé et ils m'ont hurlé dessus en disant qu'ils n'auraient pas dû m'adopté… et… et j'ai… j'ai…

J'entendais Angela pleuré dans le téléphone.

-Angie je suis à Mystic Falls en Virginie, si tu veux tu n'as qu'à venir vivre avec moi. Et tu n'es pas obligé de tout me raconté si tu n'y arrive pas.

-Merci… Bella vraiment merci.

-Bye Angie appelle moi quand t'es arrivé.

Je raccroché et alla vers la cuisine me préparer à manger. Arrivé en bas je vis mon père et lui parla d'Angela. Il fut d'accord pour qu'on l'héberge. Après ça je décidais d'aller faire un tour, je m'habillais d'un mini short bleu, d'un bustier noir et d'une paire de creeks. Je rigolais toute seule en pensant à la réaction qu'aurais Angela en me voyant dans mon nouveau look. En passant devant la bibliothèque je décidai d'y rentré. Depuis que nous étions arrivés mon père m'avait avoué que notre famille était une des familles fondatrice de Mystic Falls, raison pour laquelle nous avions une si belle maison. J'avais alors cherché à en savoir le plus possible sur notre famille, malheureusement ce que j'avais trouvé n'avait pas grand intérêt et pour l'instant le grenier n'était pas accessible. Au bout d'une heure je sortis et me dirigea vers le Mystic Grill. J'eu le plaisir de voir mes amies tranquillement installé sur une table. Je m'avancé vers elles et leurs parlé d'Angela. Elles furent choqué des révélations mais heureuse de rencontrer quelqu'un de nouveau. Nous réfléchissions a comment caché la vérité à Angie lorsque mon téléphone sonna. C'était elle, qui m'attendait à l'aéroport, je me dépêchai donc d'y allé après avoir promis d'aller chez les Salvatore en suivant… Chez les Salvatore… Revoir Damon. Pour une raison inconnu je me sentais attiré par lui comme je n'avais jamais était attiré par personne. Sa me plaisait et me faisait peur en même temps. Il y avait dans ses yeux une telle douleur que je me sentais minable d'avoir osez me trouver malheureuse. Je repensais à notre dernière rencontre.

_J'étais arrivé chez lui car les filles voulez qu'on aille se faire un shopping et c'était le point de ralliement. Alors que j'entrais sans frapper j'entendis de la musique. En m'approchant je découvris Damon torse nu un verre de skotch à la main qui dansé au fil de la musique. Il dû m'entendre arriver car il m'entraina avec lui nous rigolions jusqu'à s'que la chanson change en slow. Il me rapprocha de lui et j'entourais sa nuque de mes bras ma tête dans son cou. Les filles nous avaient sorti de notre léthargie en arrivant mais le souvenir de mes rougeurs et de son sourire charmeur me resta en tête._

Alors que j'arrivais je vis Angela me chercher du regard. J'avançais vers elle et quand elle me reconnut elle se jeta dans mes bras en pleurant. Je la serais au plus fort avant de l'embarquer avec moi dans la voiture et elle m'avoua tout. Elle sortait avec Ben mais Jessica n'avait pas supportait qu'un mec de la bande ne la regarde pas alors elle avait tout fait pour qu'il casse. Je serais les dents en tentant de me calmer tout en m'imaginant tordre le coup à cette dinde. Toutefois son histoire n'était pas finie et je fis une embardais lorsqu'elle me dit qu'elle avait mis le feu à sa maison après que son père l'ait frappé.

-Je sais que c'est dur à croire mais rien n'était allumé et la table que je regardais fixement pour pas les voir a pris feu. S'il…s'il te plait Bella crois-moi.

-Je… Je te crois Angie mais il va falloir en parler à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je ne suis pas folle Bella je ne veux pas d'un psychologue.

-Un psy ?! Non mais a une sorcière oui, écoute il y a plein de chose que tu ignores et là on va trouver des réponses.

J'appuyé sur l'accélérateur tandis qu'elle me regardait bouche bée. Arrivé devant chez les Salvatore nous descendîmes et je lui pris la main en lui faisant un sourire. J'entrai sans frapper ce qui me valut un regard surpris de la part d'Angie. Je sentis un air frais quand.

-Bouh.

-Aaaa.

Angie hurla pendant que je fusillais du regard Damon. Celui-ci rigolais fière de sa blague.

-Non mais t'as quel âge sérieux ? Ça se voit vraiment pas que tu frôle les 200 ans. **Dis-je un grand sourire aux lèvres et en frappant son épaule.**

Il se releva en me fixant prudemment tandis qu'Angie se cramponné à moi en chuchotant que c'était un endroit de dingue. Je ricanai devant le regard insulté de Damon. Durant ce laps de temps tout le monde nous avait rejoint et personne ne comprenais pourquoi j'avais dit sa devant une humaine. Je fis un regard triomphant à Damon avant de me détournais.

-Bonnie, tu te plaignais d'être la seul sorcière mais je crois que ce n'est plus le cas, je vous présente Angela qui a mis le feu à sa maison.

Ils me regardèrent bouche bée tandis qu'Angie surveillait Damon. Au bout d'un moment qui me parut affreusement long Bonnie s'avança et demanda à Angie de lui donner sa main. Celle-ci me jeta un coup d'œil avant de la tendre. Un éclair jaillit lorsque leurs mains se croisèrent et Bonnie lâcha la main comme si elle avait était électrocuté.

-Elle est très puissante. Dit-elle.

Tout le monde regarda Angie et les filles s'avancèrent. Chacune se présenta ainsi que leurs dons de surnaturel et présentèrent les garçons. J'entendis Damon grognait comme quoi une sorcière peste était suffisant, je rigolai à cette phrase et lui fit un sourire machiavélique avant d'élever la voix.

-Damon comment ose tu dire que Bonnie est une peste, c'est méchant.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui et il me fit un regard noir. Bonnie s'approcha lentement de lui avant de lui faire éclater les neurones. Au bout d'une dizaine de seconde je demandais à Bonnie d'arrêté elle s'étonna et me regarda pour savoir pourquoi elle devrait arrêter.

-Premièrement nous avons une sorcière débutante à entrainer et ensuite si tu casse Damon je ne pourrais plus jouer avec. **Fis-je avec un grand sourire.**

J'eu juste le temps de le voir se jeter sur moi avant qu'il ne me plaque sur le mur. Stephan et Tyler s'approchèrent pour me dégager, Caroline feula et Bonnie voulu utiliser un sort. Mais avant que quiconque n'est pu bouger j'éclaté de rire. Pour une raison inconnu j'étais certaine qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal. Il sourit avant de s'écarter et d'hausser les épaules en voyant la position des autre personne. Son téléphone sonna et il dut s'éclipser. Nous passâmes donc l'après-midi a discuté des êtres surnaturels avec Angie. J'étais installé sur un fauteuil en face d'elle et je pus voir que son sourire s'épanouisse. J'entendis une voiture se garais et me doutant que c'était Damon je sortais. C'était bien lui, il sorti de la voiture et je m'approchais de lui. Je souhaité m'excuser.

-Je suis désolé.

Nous avions parlé en même temps, il me regarda fixement pendant que j'haussais un sourcil. Nous rigolâmes.

-Pourquoi es-tu désolé ? C'est moi qui t'es plaqué au mur.

-Je sais mais je t'avais cherché et même si tu as souris c'était de ton sourire ironique t'étais pas sincère et je ne voulais pas être en froid avec toi. **Dis-je en rougissant et baissant la tête.**

Il me jaugea un instant. C'est vrai après tout, les filles m'avaient dit de me méfier de lui. Son regard commençait à me brulé et je relevais la tête pour le fixais. Je me perdis une fois de plus dans son regard bleu gris et c'est à peine si je le vis bougeais pour me prendre dans ses bras, il me chuchota a l'oreille qu'il ne m'en voulait pas, avant de rentrer dans la maison. Je mis plusieurs minutes à me remettre de ce qui venait de ce passer et plusieurs autres avant que mon cœur ne rebatte normalement. Je finis par rerentrer et alla m'asseoir sur les genoux de Matt. Depuis que j'étais arrivé j'étais devenu sa confidente, je savais qu'il aimait encore Elena et Caroline mais plus comme des sœurs. Je surpris plusieurs regard d'Angela dans sa direction et je rigolais, je venais d'avoir une idée. J'attrapais Caroline et la trainait dans la cuisine en hurlant que si quiconque écouter je lui couperais les oreilles ou tout autre appendice. Ma menace sembla faire mouche et je pus expliquer mon idée à Caroline.

-Je crois, **fis-je sur le ton de la confidence**, qu'Angie trouve notre Matt à son gout.

Elle me fit un sourire entendu.

-Oui et j'ai remarqué qu'il la regardait aussi.

-Je pensais donc qu'on pourrait dormir ici mais avant faire une soirée film et action ou vérité et faire en sorte que ça avance entre eux.

-Entièrement d'accord mais pour dormir ici…

-Préviens ta mère, je préviens mon père essaye de chopper Bonnie et Elena pour qu'elles appellent leurs familles tout comme Tyler et Matt et moi je m'occupe des autorisations.

-D'accord sa marche.

Je pris mon portable et prévins mon père de mon projet de dormir chez les Salvatore. Il accepta. Bien maintenant occupons-nous des Salvatore, pour Stephan, Elena lui a demandé pendant que je téléphonais et il a dit oui il ne manque que Damon. J'allai à l'étage et frappa a la porte de sa chambre. Il me dit d'entrer.

-Tu frappes à la porte de ma chambre maintenant ? La dernière fois ce n'était pas le cas.

Je rougie et rougie encore plus en le détaillant, il était allongé sur son lit les yeux fermais et la chemise entrouverte. En voyant son torse j'eu du mal à ordonner mes pensées. Il tapa sur la place à côté de lui et je vins m'y asseoir. Il ouvrit les yeux et mon souffle se coupa devant la profondeur de son regard. Aucune barrière n'étaient présente à ce moment-là seul nous deux existions. Je fus transporté et sans prémédité mon acte je lui caressai la joue. Son sursaut me fit me rendre compte de ce que je faisais et je devins écarlate. Je tentais de partir mais il m'attrapa agilement avant de me faire tomber sur son lit et de me surplomber. Inconsciemment mon regard fit la navette entre ses yeux et sa bouche, mes mains se mirent d'elle-même sur sa nuque. Alors que j'espérais qu'il allait m'embrasser Caroline hurla comme quoi Stephan était d'accord pour qu'on dorme ici. Je sursautai et me dégageais, je le regardais une dernière fois avant de descendre en courant. Arrivait en bas j'allai dans le cercle pour commencer à jouer quand Damon se joint à nous. J'eu peur qu'il ne me fasse un commentaire mais rien. Ses barrières étaient revenues tout comme son sourire sarcastique. Après de magnifique manœuvre je réussis à faire en sorte qu'Angela et Matt dormiraient ensemble. J'eu plusieurs actions amusant jusqu'à ce qu'Angela me donna comme action de dormir avec Damon. Je rougis avant d'acquiescer. Je surveillai du coin de l'œil la réaction de Damon mais il fit comme si de rien n'était. Matt demanda en vérité à Damon son histoire en temps qu'humain. Je sentis Damon se crispais alors qu'il demandait un gage.

-Pourquoi tu demandes un gage Damon, t'as honte de dire que tu es tombé amoureux de la copine de ton frère qui t'a transformé en vampire et qui t'as révélé ne jamais t'avoir aimé ?

Je vis la douleur dans le regard de Damon avant que la colère n'y prenne place. Je me levé précipitamment avant de me laisser tomber sur lui et lui chuchoté de sorte que lui seul entende.

- Elena n'en vaut pas la peine.

Il m'aida lentement à me relever tandis que je faisais semblant de m'excuser. Je baillais à m'en décrochais la mâchoire et Caroline décida qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Je montais à la suite de Damon et alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le lit je me dirigeais vers sa salle de bain pour me changer.

- Damon.

- Hum

- Je peux t'emprunter une chemise pour dormir ?

Il se leva d'un coup et alla dans son armoire me sortir une chemise noire. Je le remerciais et alla me changer. Alors que je revenais dans la chambre je le découvris torse nu sur son lit. Je m'allongeai dans un petit espace. Soudain je sentis un bras s'enrouler autour de moi et me tirer ver son propriétaire. Je me retrouvai nez à nez avec Damon mes deux mains sur son torse tandis que l'une des sienne flâner dans mes cheveux et que l'autre se trouvé sur ma hanche. Je rougie et reculais mes mains, mais il me les reposa au même endroit.

-Ne bouge plus. **Me chuchota-t-il.**

J'acquiesçais et je me perdis dans la contemplation de son visage et de son corps. Au bout de quelque minute je décider de casser ce moment romantique.

- Il y a plus que le fait que tu es aimé l'ex de Stefan pas vrai ?!

Il me regarda longuement et j'eu peur de l'avoir braqué. Alors que j'allais m'excuser il parla.

- J'ai cherchait pendant 150ans Katherine et peu importe le nombre de mort si c'était à refaire je le referais. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait pour la raison que tout le monde pense. Comme quoi je l'aimais, certes elle était belle mais je ne l'aimais pas … tout comme elle d'ailleurs…

Il y eu un silence tandis que j'enregistrais ce qu'il me disait. Je connaissais son histoire Stephan me l'avait raconté, aidé des filles mais ce que Damon me disait été sa version des faits et il semblait ne jamais en avoir parlé à personne. Alors j'attendis, j'attendis qu'il fasse tomber toute ses barrières et qu'il me parle à cœur ouvert. Au bout d'un moment il m'avoua tout.

- Cinq ans avant l'arrivée de Katherine, une famille s'installa en ville et aida a la construction, cette famille possédait une fille magnifique d'on je tombai réellement amoureux bien plus qu'il n'est possible d'imaginer. Tous les hommes du village voulaient l'épouser mais pour mon plus grand plaisir mes sentiments étaient retournaient. **Il soupirât et je vis son regard se voiler le transportant sans doute à cette époque.** Mon père souhaitait qu'elle épouse Stefan mais il refusait tout comme elle et son père. J'étais heureux… Mais le bonheur est de courte durée, la veille de l'arrivé de Katherine elle disparut. Plus personne n'eut de nouvelle… je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer et c'est pour cette raison que je me suis rapproché de Katherine…

- Je ne comprends pas tu t'es rapproché d'une femme alors que tu en aimés une autre.

- Qui a disparu juste avant l'arrivée de Katherine. J'étais sûr qu'il y avait un lien et je le crois toujours. J'ai voulu avoué l'histoire à Stefan mais quand la Grand-mère de Bonnie est morte elle m'a détesté. Et j'ai décidé qu'il était préférable que personne ne sache.

- Tu es heureux d'avoir des amis même si ils ne savent rien sur toi…

J'eu un reniflement que j'espéré discret mais il l'entendit. Il revint à la réalité et vis que je pleurais. Je tentais de me retourner ne voulant pas qu'il voie mes larmes mais il m'en empêcha. Il me tira vers lui et je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était doux et salé à cause de mes larmes, mes mains entourèrent sa nuque tandis qu'il me rapprochait de son corps. Le baiser fut tendre et empli de douceur, et pour la première fois de ma vie j'eu la sensation d'être enfin à ma place.

* * *

Je posterais la suite en fonction des gens qui la voudront... Si l'histoire est pas apprécié pas utile de la continuer.


	4. Chapter 4

zhenli: merci pour ta review qui ma fais très plaisir. Je peux t'assurer que Bella seras tout sauf la naïve de service qu'il y a dans Twilight. T'es pas la seul a vouloir sa place dans la fin du chapitre 3... La suite arrive vite et je crois que tu vas me détester pour se chapitre là ! :P

kachiri 15: merci pour ta review. Je suis trop d'accord avec toi il y a pas assez de Damon/Bella mais t'inquiete j'ai bien l'intention d'en faire tout plein. Bonne lecture !

Merci au lecteur en attendant toujours, je sais je suis chiante, vos avis. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Toutefois le baiser pris fait lorsqu'on entendit un hurlement. Je reconnu la voix d'Angela et je me levais d'un bond. Je me précipitai en bas en me tenant fermement à la barre pour ne pas me casser la figure. Arrivé dans le salon je fus terrifié, Angela se trouvait évanouis au sol tandis que Matt se battait avec… Victoria. Cette constatation me fis froid dans le dos et je vis au ralenti Victoria serrer la gorge de Matt, je frappais mon poing le plus fort possible contre le miroir à côté de moi. Le sang coula sur ma main et je vis les yeux rouge sang de Victoria me regarder. Elle se jeta sur moi et je fermais les yeux en attendant le choc… Qui ne vint pas. J'ouvris doucement les yeux et vis Damon devant moi qui se battait avec Victoria, je me réveillais et courrais auprès d'Angela pour voir comment elle allait. Je soupirais de soulagement lorsque je me rendis compte qu'elle dormait Matt était à ses côtés et je regardais Damon mettre Victoria en charpie. Je vis les autres qui accourraient à cause du bruit et Stephan aida Damon à en terminer avec la sang-froid. Une fois le silence revenus Matt porta Angela sur le canapé tandis que j'allais à la cuisine m'enlevé le sang du bras, j'avais vu les regards d'envie de Caroline et Jeremy avait fui en sentant mon sang. Je sentis une présence dans mon dos et deux bras fort s'enroulèrent autour de moi. Je me laissai allé contre Damon et laissé les larmes couler silencieusement.

- Je suis désolé tout est de ma faute…

Je pleurais, encore et encore. Il me tourna doucement vers lui et je vis son regard, il semblait en colère et j'eu peur que ce soit à cause de moi mais avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit il m'embrassa. Le baiser fut plus intense je dégagé mes bras pour agripper ses cheveux, sa main gauche se nicha dans le creux de mes reins tandis que sa main droite alla sur ma nuque me rapprochant au plus de lui. Mon baiser était désespéré, j'espérais pouvoir rester dans ses bras mais je me sentais coupable. Il arrêta le baiser pour que je puisse respirais et nicha sa tête dans mon cou le couvrant de baiser.

-Tu n'y es pour rien Mia Bella.

Je me reculais d'un coup et il me regarda étonné, lorsqu'il vit mes rougeurs et compris que je l'avais écarté à cause du surnom romantique il sourit d'un air moqueur. Je rougie encore plus avant de me détournais. Je pris une serviette pour enlever les dernières traces de sang. Il restait juste une coupure sur l'intérieur du poignet, je réfléchi deux secondes avant de lui tendre mon bras. Il me regarda surpris et je lui fis un sourire.

-Bois.

Il sembla hésiter puis pris tendrement ma main. Sa main gauche se plaça au niveau du coude et il embrassa ma peau. Je soupirais, c'était si bon, je senti sa langue lécher les dernière trace de sang avant qu'il ne se relève. Il m'embrassa plus ardemment et pour la première fois me fit gouter sa langue. Je goutais mon propre sang à travers son baiser et je gémis contre ses lèvres. Je le senti sourire et il recula. Nous rejoignîmes les autres dans le salon et je m'assis près d'Angela qui venait de se réveiller. Je la pris dans mes bras en m'excusant.

- Pourquoi dis-tu que c'est ta faute Bella.

- Je vous ai raconté mon histoire cette femme est… cette femme était Victoria.

Il y eu un sursaut générale à l'entente de ce nom, je baissais les yeux honteuse d'amener des dangers. Les filles se jetèrent sur moi et me firent un câlin qui effaça toute mes crainte, Angela nous regardait sans comprendre et je lui raconté toute l'histoire. Quand elle apprit ce qu'Edward m'avait fait elle entra dans une colère noire et hurla a tout va, c'était assez marrant. Je regardais l'heure et me rendis compte qu'il était plus de 2h du mat, je proposais à tout le monde de se recoucher. Arrivais dans la chambre de Damon il s'allongea et je me refugiais dans ses bras, je le vis esquisser un sourire avant d'embrasser le sommet de mon crane et pour la première fois depuis des mois je m'endormis heureuse. Je me réveillé lentement en sentant les rayons du soleil sur mon visage.

- Debout ma Bella au bois dormant.

- Hum veut dormir.

- Il est déjà 13h mon ange et je pense que ton père va gueuler si tu ne l'appelle pas.

- De quoi 13h ?! Mon portable ou est mon portable.

Alors que je me débattais pour sortir du lit et des bras de mon désormais petit ami, je cherchais mon portable je finis par réussir à tomber la tête la première par terre. Je fus rattraper in extrémiste par Damon qui rigolais allégrement. Je le fusillais du regard avant de récupérer mon portable et de m'allonger sur lui. J'appelais mon père pour lui dire que j'étais toujours vivante quand j'entendis une voix féminine que je reconnu comme celle de la mère de Caroline. Je raccrochais sans chercher à comprendre et explosais de rire. Damon qui avait écouté la conversation rigola avec moi. Après nous être un peu calmé je décidais de me lever pour voir les autres. Alors que j'allais passer la porte il m'embrassa chastement avant de filer en bas. Je rigolais seul en descendant les escaliers.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles toute seul Bella.

- Par ce que mon père et ta mère semble avoir passé la nuit ensemble.

- De quoi ? Comment… pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- J'ai appelé mon père pour lui dire que je n'étais pas morte et j'ai entendus la voix de ta mère l'appelant mon poussin.

Rien que d'imaginer mon père être appelé poussin j'éclatais de rire. Vite suivit par tout le monde. Je vois Caroline rougir et je sais qu'elle imagine sa mère avec mon père en y pensant je me laisse aller.

-Beurk. **Dit-on en même temps.**

Ce qui fait rire tout le monde. Lorsque Damon revint du sous-sol avec un verre de sang je vis Jeremy reculait.

- Jeremy pourquoi tu recule en présence de Damon. **Demandais-je une fois que celui-ci était remonté dans sa chambre.**

- Ba avant que t'arrive il a embrassé Elena en lui disant qu'il l'aimait et quand elle l'a repoussé il m'a tué.

Mon cœur se brisa en entendant cette phrase mais je fis comme de rien n'était. Une fois mon petit déjeuné terminé je remontai prendre mes affaires et rentrer chez moi. Malheureusement Damon se trouvé dans sa chambre mais je tentais d'en faire abstraction.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'ignores ?! **Me demanda –t-il en secouant mon dernier vêtement devant mes yeux sois mon soutien-gorge.**

-Par ce que je ne suis pas un joué, ni un bouche trou.

Il ne comprenait pas, je réussi à lui prendre mon soutif et parti en courant de la maison. Arrivé chez moi je découvris le sheriff Forbes et mon père en train de s'embrasser alors qu'ils se relevaient je m'enfermais dans ma chambre et éclaté en sanglot. Exténué par mes larmes, mes émotions et ma courte nuit je me rendormis.

_- Grande sœur réveil toi._

_- Oh Becky laisse-moi dormir._

_- Ara, papa il frappe Klaus._

_- De quoi ?!_

_La femme qui répondait au nom d'Ara se leva et je compris que c'était moi. Je me levais d'un coup et courut devant la maison. Là je vis un homme blond avec une forte carrure et mon inconscient me souffla que ce fût mon père, je le voyais frapper un jeune homme que j'identifiai comme Klaus, mon petit frère, et je me jetais entre eux._

_- Père ça suffit._

_- Ecarte-toi Arabella, ton frère mérite une punition._

_- Et qu'a-t-il fait qui mérite une telle punition ?_

_Je voyais des jeunes que j'identifiai comme mes frères se pencher vers Klaus pour voir s'il allait bien. Je fus soulager de le voir se relever aidé des deux hommes, Finn et Elijah, mes frères._

_- Il joue avec les épées._

_- Et c'est pour ça que vous le frappé ?! Vous pouvez vous inventez des excuse père mais ne me mentais pas. Kolh et Elijah joue aux épées autant que Niklaus et pourtant vous ne les frappé pas. Vous vous cherchez des excuses père. Vous êtes lamentable._

_Je sus à l'instant même qu'Arabella, enfin que j'eu, fini cette phrase que j'étais allé trop loin. La main parti toute seul et je me retrouvais au sol la joue en feu. Je levais les yeux et défia du regard mon père de recommencer. Il se détourna et mes frères et sœur vinrent me voir._

_- Je suis désolé Ara, c'est ma faute._

_- Ce n'est pas ta faute Klaus. Mais désormais toi et tes frères vous vous battrez en cachète. C'est d'accord._

_Les trois fautifs acquiescèrent et Finn m'aida a me relevé. Je me sentais heureuse aussi bien entouré. _

_- BELLA, Be_lla, Bella.

Je sursautai et me réveilla en voyant mon père pencher au-dessus de moi.

- Je voudrais te parler de ce que tu as vu en rentrant.

- C'est inutile j'aime beaucoup Liz et Caroline et je suis heureuse si tu l'es. **Dis-je avec un grand sourire.**

Ce rêve m'avait rendu légèrement plus heureuse, toutefois je cherchais à savoir qui était tous ces gens. Après ma phrase mon père sembla rassuré et commença à partir alors qu'il allait atteindre la porte je lui demandais si les noms de mon rêve lui disait quelque chose. Il parut surpris et me demanda ou je l'ai avait entendu après m'avoir assuré qu'il ne les connaissait pas. J'haussais les épaules et entendis mon téléphone sonnais en voyant que c'était Sam je décrochais.

-Bella tu vas bien ? **Me demanda-t-il inquiet.**

-Ne t'en fais pas Sam je vais bien.

-Victoria a disparu on pense qu'elle-t-a…

-Elle m'a trouvé mais elle a été tuée. Pas de panique à ce sujet.

-Tué mais par qui ? Par quoi ?

-C'est une longue histoire Sam… Et là je ne suis pas en état pour en parler. Angie vient d'arriver je te laisse.

-Bella j'ai pas fini, ne raccroche…

Je ne le laissé pas finir sa phrase. Je sais c'été vache mais je ne pouvais pas. Penser à Victoria me fit penser à Damon et penser à Damon me fis penser aux baiser que nous avions échangé. Je tentais de cacher mes larmes mais Angela rentra dans ma chambre sans qu'elle soit totalement effacée.

- Bella pourquoi es-tu parti aussi vite ? Et pourquoi tu pleures.

- Pour rien Angie ce n'est pas très grave.

- Mais si Bella raconte.

- C'est rien Angie je suis juste fatigué. Viens je te montre ta chambre.

J'emmenai Angela dans sa chambre et retourna me coucher.

* * *

Chapitre plus court mais la suite très vite. Bisous bisous !


	5. Chapter 5

zhenli: je t'avais prévenus :P je suis pas très doué pour écrire les bagarres mais je vais essayer de faire mieux. Pour ce qui est des attaques j'ai toujours trouvé que Bella était une aimant à surnaturelle donc... En espérant que la suite te plaise... Bonne lecture !

Et voilà la suite.

* * *

Une semaine était passé je n'étais pas allé en cours, malade avais-je dis. La seul personne d'on j'acceptais la présence c'était Ric, il était venu voir comment j'allais et me portais les cours et ne m'avais quasiment plus quitté. J'avais peur de retourner au Lycée. Ric m'y poussait mais je savais que des explications seraient demandé et je savais déjà que je serais désagréable avec Elena, que j'éviterais Caroline car elle me connaissait trop bien et me cerner facilement et que je ne devais pas voir Damon. Cela réduisait grandement mon entourage, Elena demanderais à Bonnie et Jeremy de savoir pourquoi je lui parlais mal ou l'évitais Caro à Tyler et Matt tandis que Stephan me surveillerait inquiet. Le tour était vite fais. Je soupirais avant de descendre, Angie était prête et très enthousiaste j'essayé de l'être mais rien ni fis. J'ouvris la porte et là j'eu une surprise. Sam et Jacob se tenaient devant moi et je vis qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Je sautai dans leurs bras. Sam me fis tournoyer pendant que je rigolais. Je n'eus pas de temps pour penser mais je décidais que Sam et Jack nous emmèneraient au lycée mais que je n'irais pas. Arrivé devant le lycée je vis mon groupes regardais la voiture et aperçus Damon. Je tremblais légèrement et mon cœur se serra. Sam et Jack descendirent de la voiture et aidèrent Angie à descendre. Moi j'avais l'habitude ce qui n'empêcha pas Jacob de m'attraper et de me faire tourner comme une gamine de 6 ans. Je riais pour ne pas montrer mes larmes mais Sam et Jack me connaissaient assez pour voir à travers mon masque. Angie me demanda de venir avec elle voir les autres et je tressailli. Sam se rapprocha de moi et me pris la main droite alors que j'enroulais mon bras gauche autour du bras de Jack. Respire Bella, respire. Arriver près d'eux je vis que Damon était hors de lui à cause de Sam et Jack et je me sentis heureuse en espérant qu'il tenait à moi. Je présentai Sam et Jack et comme je l'avais imaginais Jacob fis une remarque.

-Vous êtes donc les nouveaux amis de Bell's ?! Ça va elle n'est pas trop maladroite ?

Je le fusillais du regard tandis que Tyler lui répondais en ricanant qu'il y avait pire.

-Au faite vous ne connaissait pas les T-shirt, **demanda Caroline. Légèrement rouge devant les torses de Sam et Jacob.**

Je ricanai devant l'air surpris des garçons. Et oui je n'ai rien dit mais ici ce n'est pas commun. Jack tenta de s'expliquer.

-C'est une vieille habitude. **Fini-t-il par dire avec un sourire d'excuse.**

La discussion continua et j'avais toujours la tête baissé pour éviter de croiser le regard de Damon. Cela n'empêcha pas que je sentais toujours son regard sur moi et Jack et Sam le regardais du coin de l'œil pour comprendre mon attitude. Au bout d'un moment le téléphone de Jack sonna et il décrocha. Il se mit à hurler sur son auditeur.

- Bordel Paul il est seul, fait un effort. Il ne doit pas s'approcher de Bella.

Ne pas s'approcher de moi la meute ici… Sam qui m'appelle paniquais. Je soufflais un murmure.

- Cullen…

Je sentis Sam se tendre et regarda à la lisière de la foret. Je vis Jasper se tenant un peu recourbé un air désolé sur le visage. Avant que je n'aie pu faire un pas Jacob se plaça devant moi et grogna.

- Dégage Cullen, t'as rien à faire ici.

Derrière moi j'entendis la surprise des autres et Tyler et Matt vinrent se placer aux côtés de Jacob. Caroline, Bonnie et Elena s'approchèrent de moi alors qu'Angie se jetait sur Jasper.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? T'as famille et toi avez fait assez de mal alors dégage et vite.

- Je veux juste parler à Bella.

- Elle n'a pas besoin de toi Cullen.

- Je veux juste lui parler. **Renchéri Jasper légèrement irrité.**

Je me doutais qu'il allait utiliser son dons quand une voix sarcastique retenti dans mon dos.

- Je ne savais pas que vous brisiez les femmes Major Witlock.

Damon s'avancé lentement vers Jasper et celui fut étonné.

- Capitaine ?!

Ainsi donc Jasper et Damon se connaissaient ils avaient dû servir ensemble dans l'armée pendant la guerre civile. Je fus rassuré et quand je compris que c'était Damon qui avait parlé mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort je me rapprochai de lui attirais comme un aimant et lui attrapa le bras. Si je lui parlais a l'oreille personne n'entendrait me dis-je. Je m'approchais de son oreille et chuchotais.

- Jeremy m'a dit pourquoi tu l'avais tué et j'ai été jalouse… Je pensais que tu m'utilisais pour oublier Elena. Désolé. Après tout tu ne m'appartiens pas… C'est moi qui me suis fait des films…

Je relâchais ma poigne sur son bras quand sa main droite se plaça sur la mienne. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et je compris à quel point j'avais tort. J'inspirais et me tournais vers Jasper. Je me défis de la prise de Damon et alla vers Jasper.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je suis désole tout est de ma faute je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler…

- J'aimerais te dire que je te haï que tout est de ta faute mais on sait tous les deux que c'est faux. Tu devais contrôler la soif de 6 vampires en plus de la tienne bon allé 5 parce que Carlisle devait tenir, ensuite le fais qu'Edward t'es balancer contre un mur a du t'énerver et sa a du faire comme si il m'avait mis une pancarte autour du cou avec écrit « Buvez mon sang il est excellent ».

J'entendis Damon rigolais et Jasper ris aussi.

- Tous sa pour dire que je ne peux pas te pardonné par ce que je ne t'en veux pas du moins pas pour ça.

- Pourquoi m'en veux-tu alors ?

- Tu es parti, non vous êtes tous parti sans même me dire au revoir. Même les chiens abandonnés sur la route ont droit à un au revoir.

Mes yeux s'embuèrent à ma dernière phrase et il voulut me prendre dans ses bras mais je l'arrêté.

-Jazz t'as arrêté le sang humain y'a pas longtemps et on sait tous que mon sang est excellent donc ne tentons pas le diable d'accord ?! Sans compter que je t'en veux encore. **J'inspirais pour ne pas fondre en larme.** Tu devrais retourner dans ta famille.

- Ce n'est plus ma famille, seul Rosalie et Emmett sont ma famille.

- Et Alice ?

- Je me suis rendue compte qu'elle m'avait manipulé juste pour ne plus être seul. Elle ne m'a jamais aimé.

Je fus triste pour lui. Je senti Damon s'approchais et il lui donna un papier ou j'aperçus une adresse. Chez lui. Jasper hocha la tête et commença à partir quand un loup géant se jeta sur lui. Je hurlai.

-Leah non ne le tue pas.

Leah recula tandis que tout le monde hormis Sam et Jacob me regardaient étonné. Sam et Jack s'approchèrent de Leah et je leur intimé de partir et de venir me retrouvé plus tard. Ils hochèrent la tête et disparurent. Je me tournai vers les autres qui c'étaient rapproché et m'effondrais.

Lorsque je me réveillais je vis un lustre ancien et un escalier de bois avant d'entendre la voix de Leah hurlait de joie.

- Elle s'est réveillée.

J'entendis comme un troupeau se rué sur moi et vit les filles me sauter dessus. Je tentai de me relever et les filles bougèrent, je les regardais et m'excusais d'avoir été absente toute la semaine même si je cachais la raison. Elles me firent un sourire en espérant que je m'expliquerais mais je ne comptais pas le faire. Heureusement je vis les autres s'approcher, Tyler me prit dans ses bras puis Matt. Jérémy vint me faire un câlin et un bisou sur le front tandis que Stephan sourirait rassuré. Je vis la meute derrière eux. Sam et Jacob me regardaient inquiet tandis que les autres regardaient autour d'eux peu rassuré. Je pris chacun d'eux dans mes bras et chuchota à mes deux meilleurs amis que je les adorais. Ils comprirent le message et furent rassuré. Je me rendis compte que Leah portait des vêtements m'appartenant et j'haussai un sourcil. C'est Damon qui éclaira ma lanterne.

-Lorsqu'on a compris que le loup géant était une fille amie avec toi Angela et Caroline sont parti chercher des fringues au cas où.

Il venait de remonter de la cave et semblait en colère, je le regardais plus attentivement et compris qu'il c'était passé quelque chose. Et au vu du regard de Paul je savais déjà à cause de qui. Je me retournai vers le fautif et fronça les sourcils avant de gueuler.

- Paul Yiruma !

Tout le monde sursauta et Paul recula terrifié. Je m'approchais de lui, lui attrapa une oreille et le tira à l'extérieur. J'entendis la meute rigoler et Jared dire que Paul allait se faire tuer.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre Damon et toi ?

- Lorsque tu t'es évanouis il t'a rattrapé et a refusé de te donner a Sam ensuite il nous a demandé de partir j'me suis énerver et transformé il a pris un visage trop flippant avec des crocs et m'a dit de me calmer en m'appelant Clébard.

- Vous êtes vraiment des gamins tous les deux.

Je pris Paul dans mes bras et lui fis un bisou sur la joue avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Tout le monde c'était installé sur les fauteuils et sa faisait personne de Mystic Falls contre Quilleute. Pour bien casser les pieds a tout le monde je m'assis au milieu et attendis que quelqu'un parle. Je finis par me rendre compte qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

-Où est Jasper ?

-Stephan lui a dit ou aller chasser le Bambi. **Me répondit Damon avant de renchérir. **Au risque de paraitre discourtois et légèrement méchant. Puis-je savoir qui sont les Clébard qui squattent ma maison ?

Toute la meute grogna et je levais les yeux au ciel, non mais il avait quel âge sérieux. Je soupirais en rigolant avant de présenter.

- Donc pour faire simple je vous présente Jacob, Sam, Paul, Jared ainsi que Leah. Je les appelle la meute habituellement car se sont tous des métamorphes. Humain se transformant en loup géant en présence de vampire. Il y en a d'autre mais pas ici. Et de l'autre côté, Caroline ma future sœur au train où vont les choses entre mon père et sa mère. **Elle rigola. **Son mec Tyler un loup garou ou enfant de lune, Bonnie et Angela les sorcières, Elena le sosie. Ah j'oublié Caro est un vampire tout comme Stefan, Jeremy et Damon. Et enfin Matt l'humain.

Il rigola et me remercié pour le surnom.

- En même temps c'est vrai t'es le seul vraiment humain donc.

- Toi t'es pas humaine par contre ?

- Ba d'après Jack je suis un aimant a emmerde et d'après Sam un aimant a surnaturelle donc…

Tout le monde rigola ou presque et ça détendit l'atmosphère. Nous finîmes par parler et la meute voulu savoir les différences entre eux et les Cullen. J'écoutais distraitement la discussion lorsque je vis Damon me faire signe de monté. Je le suivis donc dans sa chambre et à peine ai-je franchi le seuil qu'il me plaqua contre la porte pour m'embrasser. Je répondis ardemment a son baiser mes mains fourragent dans ses cheveux ébènes tandis que les siennes descendaient vers mes fesses. Il finit par me porter et j'entourais ses hanches de mes jambes. Sa langue franchit mes lèvres pour aller vers sa jumelle et commençait un ballet sensuel et sauvage. Plus ça allait et plus je sentais son bassin ondulait contre le mien et son désir prendre forme. Bien que j'eu peur je gémis de frustration lorsqu'il délaissa mes lèvres pour descendre dans mon cou. Mes gémissements reprirent mais désormais de plaisir. Alors qu'il mordillait la peau de mon cou son téléphone sonna. Il grogna et continua à me mordiller la gorge.

- Ne pense plus jamais que je t'utilise comme un joué, Isabella. Plus jamais.

Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il était sincère et qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir me dire ces trois mots qui me rassureraient. Il finit par me lâché et me tira vers son lit, je me raidi de peur et il ricana.

- J'ai plusieurs fois failli te tuer, t'es plaquer contre un mur et quasiment mordu sans que t'es eu peur et là tu flippe.

Il éclata de rire, rouge de gêne et de colère je le poussa sur le lit et m'assit à califourchon sur lui.

-Je ne te ferais rien aujourd'hui, de un on vient à peine de se réconcilier de deux tout tes petits amis pourraient nous entendre donc…

Je rougie a cette pensée et il rigola de nouveau. Je lui frapper le torse avant de faire glisser mes mains sur ses pectoraux parfait. Miam. Il s'assit tout en me maintenant sur lui et vint me susurrer à l'oreille.

- Mais tu sais si il n'y a que sa pour te faire plaisir, je peux te faire du bien de bien des façons.

Je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la pointe de mes cheveux et me releva. Ou plutôt je tentai de me relever. Je me pris les pieds dans les draps et tomba de tout mon point sur lui. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir alors que tout le monde venaient voir ce qui se passé. Cela aurait pu être peu gênant si je n'étais pas allonger sur Damon les jambes autour de ses hanches et ses mains sur mes fesses. Je me retournai en vitesse.

- Je suis juste tombé pas la peine de le tuer.

Sam et Jacob me jaugèrent du regard pour voir si je mentais tandis qu'Elena me fusillait du regard et que Caroline étouffait un rire. Je sentis Damon se relever et placer un baiser sur ma nuque avant de m'entourer avec ses bras et j'imaginais parfaitement le sourire arrogant qu'il devait avoir. Grrrr ce type est stupide il est au courant que la meute est à deux doigts de le tuer ? Il parla alors.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi on me dérange alors que je suis avec ma petite amie. Déjà je vous héberge ne poussait pas trop votre chance.

Je levais à nouveaux les yeux au ciel et soupirais. Sam me fit un signe et je compris qu'il devait repartir à la réserve maintenant qu'avec Jasper c'était réglé. Je me levais et pris chacun de mes métamorphes dans les bras. Jacob me chuchota qu'il tuerait Damon si il me faisait du mal et je rigolais. Apres qu'ils soient partis je me retournais et Caroline me sauta dessus en hurlant.

-Je le savais, et je veux tout savoir dans les moindres détails.

Je rigolais et Angie vint me prendre dans ses bras. Bonnie s'approchât et me chuchota qu'à la première erreur elle grillerait le cerveau de Damon. Seul Elena ne vint rien me dire et lorsque tout le monde eut fini de me parler elle explosa.

-Non mais pourquoi vous la félicité. Elle et Damon c'est juste des conneries, sérieux qu'est ce qui a de bien avec ça.

A cette instant je sentis une rage profonde ressurgir et mes yeux se voilèrent, je m'avançais et la gifla. Elle sursauta lorsque ma main claqua contre sa joue mais je ne la laissais pas répliquer.

-Tu passes ton temps à dire que tu n'es le sosie de Katherine que physiquement. **Je me sentis partir et j'eu l'impression d'être différente quand je continué à parler.** Mais en fin de conte tu es exactement la même garce que Katalina à la seul différence qu'elle au moins elle assumait le fait de vouloir se taper les deux frères.

Sans que je m'en rende compte ma voix était plus froide et plus cassante. Mes cheveux c'était légèrement levé comme si un vent léger les balayait. Des images passèrent dans ma tête, des images d'un autre temps et d'une autre époque. Ma colère s'éteignit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivé et je me détournais d'Elena pour rejoindre la chambre de Damon. Je me couchai dans son lit et m'endormis.

_Ce coup-ci je me trouvais dans un château magnifique à l'air du XVème siècle. J'étais devant un miroir tandis que plusieurs femmes s'attelaient à me préparer. Corsage coiffure robes et chaussure. J'étais magnifique, lorsque je descendis l'escalier je trouvais Finn et Rebecca habillais eux aussi sur le trente et un._

_- Arabella tu es magnifique. Me dit Finn en prenant mes mains._

_- Tu es très belle grande sœur. _

_- Tu es très belle toi aussi Becky. Ou son Elijah et Niklaus ?_

_- Avec Kathalina._

_Je fus prise d'une colère noire et franchi les portes sans les attendre. Encore avec elle. Alors que je dansais avec un duc ou un marquis je vis Niklaus s'avançais vers moi. Je feignais la fatigue et partis vers le balcon. Mon frère me rejoint et me pris dans ses bras je me dégagé en vitesse et le fusillais du regard. Il haussa un sourcil puis soupira. _

_- Arabella, tu es la seul femme de ma vie… elle n'est rien, rien d'autre qu'un de mes éléments qui me permettra de briser le sortilège._

_- Peut-être mais tu passes plus de temps avec elle qu'avec moi et qu'il est plus qu'évident que toi comme Elijah en êtes amoureux. Et ça sa me plait pas. Et ne nie pas j'en suis sûr. Toi aussi Elijah ne me ment pas._

_- Pardonne-moi ma sœur mais son charme est fort._

_- Donc le miens non ? Eh bien vous passerez vos nuits avec elle alors. Bonne nuit Niklaus, bonne nuit Elijah._

Je me réveillai lentement en sentant des doigts courir sur ma peau. Je frissonnais.

- Debout ma Bella au bois dormant. Il est 17h et tu as dormis toute la journée.

- Hum déjà ?! Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormis depuis… Pff des lustres.

Au bout d'un moment je remarqué le regard songeur de Damon

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

- Eh bien tu as appelé Elena, Kathalina, et tu l'as traité de garce et tu m'as fait une splendide crise de jalousie. **Fini-t-il un sourire aux lèvres en m'embrassant.**

- Et ça t'as plu ?

- Beaucoup mais j'aimerais tout de même savoir ce qui s'est passé je préfère savoir si ma copine est scyzophrène.

- Tu peux garder un secret Damon ?!

- Bien sûr Mia Bella.

- Je crois qu'en vrai je ne suis pas humaine…

* * *

Alors ? votre avis ? La suite très vite !


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà tout de suite le chapitre 6. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il me regarda longuement avant de se lever et de prendre un livre dans sa bibliothèque. Dedans se trouvait une peinture, il me l'apporta.

- Je crois aussi que tu n'es pas humaine.

Il me tendit l'image, la légende disait Damon Salvatore et Isabella Swan. La peinture datait de 1860. Je me relevai d'un coup et le regardais fixement les yeux pleins de questions.

- Tu crois qu'elle est moi somme une seul et même personne ? Tu ne penses pas plutôt que je suis un double comme Elena ?

- Au dépars j'y ai songé mais tu portes le même nom et tes manière son identique tout comme ton odeur. Katherine et Elena se ressemble physiquement mais c'est tout et il existe sur leur physique quelque différence. Pas entre la photo et toi. Je ne sais pas comment ça se fais, alors j'ai demandé à Bonnie de te toucher pour essayer d'avoir une vision. Et…

- Et quoi ? Je suis elle, ou elle est moi ou bien tu as imaginé que j'étais ton amoure morte et…

- Un sors t'as été jeté, **m'interrompu-t-il**, Bonnie la senti mais ne peux pas le défaire il est très puissant et semble avoir était jeté par plusieurs sorcières. Isabella je t'en prie crois-moi.

- Désolé de paniquais légèrement mais…

Je perdais mes mots… Il me prit dans ses bras et me berça tendrement. Je finis par me laissais aller.

- Tu sais quand j'ai… quand j'ai pété un plomb contre Elena, je me suis sentis bien comme quand je suis dans tes bras ou que je discute avec Stephan. Comme si j'étais vraiment à ma place, si j'étais vraiment moi. C'est méchant pour Elena mais ce que je lui ai dit je le pensais et depuis un bon moment.

Il rigola et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Ma place… je me retournai et reposais mes lèvres à leur place. Il s'allongea et m'emmena avec lui. Une de mes mains, était posée sur sa nuque tandis que l'autre tentait de défaire les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Il me retourna et commença à me lécher le cou. Je parvins enfin à défaire les boutons et je passais mes mains sur son torse parfait. Je me relevais doucement pour embrasser sa peau parfaite tandis qu'il me mordillait la peau. Alors que ses lèvres reprenaient possessions des miennes Stefan nous demanda de descendre.

- Grrrr je vais le tuer.

Damon ricana avant de se lever et rattacher sa chemise.

- Maieuuuh elle était très bien détachée.

- Avec une chance qu'Elena soit en bas et donc qu'elle puisse me voir torse nu ?

Une onde de puissance me parcourut comme lors de la dispute avec Elena. Je me relevais d'un coup et profitant de sa surprise le retourner pour me trouver à califourchon sur lui.

- Tu es à moi Damon et je ne partage pas.

Je me levais alors et descendit rejoindre Stefan et les autres. Caroline avait reçu un appel comme quoi on devait rentrer. Nos parents voulaient nous parler. Caroline me ramena et nous discutions du couple que formé nos parents Même si elle semblé mourir d'envie de me poser des questions sur Damon et moi. La présence d'Angela l'en empêchant sans doute. En descendant nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine ou se trouvait déjà nos parents respectif. Lorsque nous les vîmes hésitant et rougissant du moins pour la mère de Caroline nous éclatâmes de rire. Une fois calmé je pris la parole.

- Désolé pour avoir rigolé mais vous étiez trop mignon. On aurait dit deux jeunes amants.

Elizabeth rougie encore plus et mon père toussota pour cacher sa gêne. Nous décidâmes de passer à table. La conversation fut surtout entretenue par Caroline, Angela et moi. Arrivé au dessert je soupirais un grand coup avant de demander au deux adultes dans la salle de s'expliquer.

- Tu leurs explique ?

- Quoi … pourquoi moi ? C'est toi l'homme.

- Euh oui je euh…On vous a demandé d'être là par ce que euh cela fait deux semaines que Liz et moi sommes ensemble et donc nous voulions… comment dire…

- Officialiser. **Demanda-t-on Caro et moi.**

- C'est ça… **Répliquèrent les adultes.**

Nous nous regardâmes et Angela éclata de rire vite suivit par chacun de nous. La soirée se passa agréablement et il fut bientôt l'heure de se coucher. Arrivé dans ma chambre je mis mon poing dans la bouche pour ne pas hurler. Là allongé de toute sa longueur sur mon lit se trouvait Damon.

- T'en as mis du temps.

- Que fais-tu là…

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de parler tout à l'heure… Enfin pas assez.

- Parler ?

- De nous deux.

Je rougis instantanément ce qui le fit sourire, il tendit ses bras et je vins m'y blottir.

- Et… que veux-tu dire à propos de nous deux ?!

- J'ai des sentiments pour toi mais je sais que tu aimes encore Edward et…

- Je n'aime plus Edward. **Rétorquais-je en mettant ma main sur sa bouche.** Et au vu de ce que je ressens pour toi je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Lorsque j'ai vu Jasper et que j'ai crus qu'Edward serait la bas j'ai eu peur, pas de lui mais de ce que je ressentirais. Mais maintenant je sais, je ne pourrais jamais regarder Edward de la même façon que toi. Il est la première personne avec laquelle j'ai été, en couple j'entends. Mais je sais que si je le voyais je le repousserais parce que maintenant… Il n'y a plus que toi Damon. Même si pour toi il y a Katherine et Elena…

- Tu n'as pas écouté mon histoire ? Je n'ai jamais aimé Katherine… Sa a toujours était toi… Et pour Elena c'était surtout pour embêter mon frère même si visiblement elle est tombée amoureuse de moi…

Je grognais à cette idée… Pas touche a Damon il est à moi.

- Dommage je m'entendais assez bien avec elle jusqu'à présent…

Damon rigola et je sus qu'il repensait à ma crise de jalousie. Je lui tapai le torse avant de poser ma tête dessus. Même si j'avais dormi toute la journée le sommeil me gagna vite et je sombrais.

1 semaine avait passé depuis ma réconciliation avec Damon et que mon père et Liz se sont mis ensemble officiellement. Entre temps j'avais discuté avec Jasper.

**_FLASH-BACK_**

- Bella, je veux me ré excuser je sais que tu m'en veux d'être parti et j'en suis sincèrement désolé. Tu sais c'est Edward qui nous a tous forcé à partir même Rose a gueulé pour qu'on reste…

- Quoi ce salop m'a brisé le cœur mais en plus il a forcé toute la famille à partir ?! Je vais le tuer.

- Oui, Esmée était en larme, et Carlisle, Emmett et moi ont cherché une autre solution même si ils m'ont presque tous accusé.

- De quoi ?! Non mais tu parles d'une famille, tu devais supporter chacune de leur soif en plus de la tienne sans compté que tu étais peu habitué au sang humain.

-Je sais Bella mais assied toi, je t'explique, après ton anniversaire, Edward a décidé de partir, Alice m'en voulait beaucoup et m'en veux encore. Esmée et Carlisle tempéraient les choses mais tu étais comme une fille pour eux donc ils m'en voulaient et s'en voulaient de m'en vouloir. Quand à Rose et Emmett ils en voulaient à Edward de les avoir forcés à partir mais c'est tout.

- Donc tout ça c'est la faute à ce connard… Je ne sais pas pour les Salvatore mais j'aimerais beaucoup que tu restes ici, à la condition que tu bouffe personne moi y compris.

Je fis un grand sourire et j'entendis Damon étouffait un rire. Jasper rigola lui aussi et me pris dans ses bras.

**_ FIN DU FLASH BACK_**

Et Angela et Matt c'étaient mis ensemble. Quant à la relation entre Elena et moi, nous nous ignorions en début de semaine et je sais qu'elle c'était disputé avec Stephan ainsi qu'avec Damon quand il lui avait clairement expliqué qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Vers le milieu de la semaine elle était venu s'excuser et depuis elle faisait des efforts pour ne pas montrer sa jalousie. Bonnie m'avait dit que c'était par ce que j'avais réussi à faire changer Damon et pas elle. Ce que Caroline expliqué par le fait que n'étant pas au centre du monde elle était jalouse. J'avais beaucoup rie à ça. Entre Caro et moi les liens étaient plus que présent et elle avait eu tous les détails de ma relation avec Damon même les trucs chelou comme ma moi ancienne. Nous étions comme des sœurs et le fait que nos parents sortent ensemble facilité les choses. D'ailleurs mon père avait appris pour Damon et moi et il me tannait pour organiser une rencontre.

- Crève toujours…

- Tu parles toute seule maintenant Bella ?!

- A non je repensais juste au fait que mon père m'a encore tanné pour rencontrer officiellement Damon.

Je fis un grand sourire a Angie tandis qu'elle rigolait. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre elle c'était très vite intégré au groupe. Et son couple avec Matt était très populaire. En plus Bonnie l'avait prise sous son aile et nous avions donc deux sorcières frappadingues qui passent leur vie dans des bouquins poussiéreux. J'avais d'ailleurs demandé un coup de main à mon père pour retrouver les parents biologiques d'Angie, sans lui en parlais d'ailleurs. Elle et Bonnie avait d'ailleurs fais en sorte que Jazz ne brille pas au soleil ce qui lui permettait de venir en cour. Nous arrivâmes devant le lycée et je rejoignis les bras de mon homme que je n'avais quitté que quelque minute plus tôt. L'avantage d'avoir un copain vampire sans doute. Je l'embrassais et entendis les lycéens chuchoter à notre sujet. Ça n'avait pas arrêté. J'entendis Jazz grognait et me tourner vers lui.

-Tu vas avoir de quoi t'amuser Bell's.

Je le regardais sans comprendre avant qu'une des poufs du lycée n'arrive en minijupe et grand décolleté en dévorant mon homme du regard. Celui-ci resserra sa prise sur moi et souris dans ma nuque.

- Ne la tue pas mon ange.

La pouffe était arrivé à notre hauteur et je la dévisageais. Elle s'approcha de Damon me tira hors de ses bras avant de l'embrasser. Ah la garce. Je fus prise d'une rage folle et la sensation de puissance revint. Bonnie me regarda terrifié alors que je choppais les cheveux de cette fausse blonde et la tirais loin de mon mec. Tous les lycéens regardaient la scène et mon moi machiavélique comme Caro l'appelait jubila.

- Alors la trainé, les mecs refusent de te baiser et faut qu'tu les embrouilles avec leurs meufs en plus de les payer pour les avoirs ? Le souci c'est que t'as touché à mon mec et que ce n'est pas parce que tu t'habille comme une salope qu'il te regardera ta pigé. Alors prend tes cliques et casse toi avant que j'te cogne.

Ma voix était devenue de plus en plus glaciale au fur et à mesure que je parlais et m'avançais vers elle. A la fin de ma tirade elle se releva mais je trouvais sa trop facile je souhaitai qu'elle tombe et elle se prit les pieds dans une racine avant de s'étaler de tout son long. Je ne me souciai guère de voir si elle allait bien et me tourna vers Damon. J'attrapai le col de sa veste en cuir et colla mes lèvres au siennes. Ses mains se placèrent sur mes fesses me collant à lui avec force. Je ne me décollais pas de lui quand ça sonna et me frotta à lui jusqu'à ce que je sente son désir pour moi. Une fois sur de son intérêt je m'écartais, lui soufflant à l'oreille qu'il était à moi, avant d'aller en cours. Durant tout le cours je sentis Jasper tentait de me détendre grâce à son don mais rien, j'étais furax. Après le second cours je fus heureuse de savoir que nous avions sport, au moins je pourrais me défouler. Nous faisions foot et Matt, Tyler et Jeremy c'étaient éclaté a m'en faire faire lors de nos après-midi. Je marquer un but et me sentis mieux. A la pose de midi je vis les regards échanger entre Bonnie et Angela et me fit une note mental pour le poser la question lorsque nous serions chez les Salvatore comme tous les soirs. Durant l'après-midi je reçus un message de Jazz me disant qu'il était désolé et de Damon me disant qu'il fallait que nous parlions. J'étais légèrement inquiète lorsque je montais au côté de mon homme. Au bout de dix minutes où il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche je décidais de commencer.

- Si c'est à cause de ce que j'ai fait à cette fille je suis désolé mais elle n'avait pas le droit de t'embrasser.

Je le vis sourire avant qu'il ne gare la voiture sur le bas-côté. Nous étions à quelque mètre de chez lui. Il se retourna vers moi détacha ma ceinture et me porta sur lui. Je me retrouvais entre le volant et lui. Il me scruta un moment et je vis la tristesse dans son regard avant qu'il ne m'embrasse avec force, comme désespéré. Je commençais à avoir peur mais me laissa porter par son baiser. Il était sauvage presque agressif, sa langue me faisait subir une douce torture tandis que nos corps se frottaient l'un à l'autre. Lorsqu'il brisa le baiser, il nicha sa tête dans mon cou et je le sentis me serrer contre lui dans une étreinte possessive. Bon sang il se passait quoi. Au bout d'un moment ou ma patience fut mise à rude épreuve il parla.

- Jasper m'a appelé… Sa famille l'a prévenu, une personne qui t'en veut a séduit une fille d'un clan ami au Cullen. Cette fille et ce type sont en route vers Mystic Falls et les Cullen et Denali on décidait de venir ici pour te protégé… Il doit arriver dans la semaine.

Je digérais l'info pendant que Damon embrassait mon visage. Je le remercier intérieurement de tout faire pour me calmer. Au bout d'un moment je réussis à souffler un peu. Il en profita pour rajouter.

- Sinon j'ai appelé ton père et on se rencontrera demain soir à 21h pour le diner.

Là j'hurlais.

- De quoi ?

Je frappais gentiment son torse tandis qu'il rigolait. La pression était redescendue. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de me reposer sur le siège et de partir vers chez lui. A peine descendu les filles se jetèrent sur moi. Au moins tout le monde était au courant. Une fois à l'intérieur nous nous installâmes sur les fauteuils Stefan voulu parler mais je me tournai vers Bonnie et Angela.

- Il s'est passé quoi ce midi au juste ?

Bonnie sursauta et me regarda légèrement inquiète… Bon d'accord j'avais explosé une pouffe et chauffé mon mec en publique mais pas la peine de flipper comme ça. Angela fini par prendre une grande inspiration et commença.

- Ce matin quand tu as fait volé là fille, Bonnie a ressenti d'étrange onde comme quand j'utilise mes pouvoir mais en mille fois plus puissant.

- Et je suis sûr que quelqu'un à fait bouger la racine pour qu'elle tombe et c'était ni Angela ni moi… Et j'ai pensé que c'était ton toi maléfique comme dit Caro.

J'encaissais le coup et réfléchi deux seconde… Lors de ma crise de nerf je ressentais une rage folle et de la puissance et ce matin j'avais souhaité qu'elle tombe.

-Euh je ne sais pas si sa compte mais quand je pete un plomb je suis en rage et je sens comme du feu ou quelque chose de puissant que je ne ressens pas d'habitude en moi. Et ce matin j'ai souhaité que c'te garce se casse la gueule… Mais ce n'est pas possible que ce soit moi. Tu peux le sentir quand les gens sont des sorciers ou sorcières et ce n'est pas mon cas. Si ? Non?

Je commençais à flipper et en même temps j'étais heureuse… Si j'étais une sorcière je pourrais protéger les gens que j'aime. Damon passa sa main autour de mes épaules et je m'appuyais contre lui. Je vis une lueur haineuse dans le regard d'Elena avant qu'elle ne s'excuse du regard et je souris doucement. Elle avait encore du mal. Stefan repris.

-Bien comme vous le savez…

On entendit la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir et Ric et Jenna rentrèrent. Je sautais dans les bras de mon professeur adoré avant de reprendre ma place.

-Donc vous savez que d'ici la fin de semaine la famille Cullen et la famille Denali doivent venir.

-Oui mais on s'est pas pourquoi. **Constata Caroline.**

J'eu un sourire lorsque je vis la mâchoire de Stefan se serrer. Et oui la patience n'est pas la qualité première d'un vampire. Jasper l'ayant remarqué fini d'expliquer.

- Pour faire simple, vous connaissez l'histoire de Bella.

Je l'avais raconté à Alaric et Jenna l'avait su par lui.

- Dans le groupe de James il y avait Victoria et Lauren. Lauren était contre les combats mais Victoria a réussi à lui donné du sang de Bella quelque temps avant de venir ici. Lauren en a gouté et a décidé qu'il en voulait plus. C'est là que l'idée de la tuer est apparu mais il a vite laissé tomber vu que Victoria s'en occupé. Mais vous l'avez tué et au bout d'un moment Lauren a sus qu'il c'était passé quelque chose. Entre temps il c'était rapprochais d'Irina Denali et celle-ci amoureuse de lui a décidé de l'aider. Ils ont découvert ou habité Bella et vont venir à Mystic Falls. L'erreur a était qu'Irina a parlé à ses sœurs de son projet et malheureusement pour eux et heureusement pour nous Eléazar a entendu la conversation et a compris qu'il s'agissait de la Bella dont Carlisle lui avait parlé il a décidé de mettre les Cullen au courant et sa femme et lui ont voulu aidé. Kate et Tanya les sœurs d'Irina se sont joint a eu pour sauver Bella mais surtout leurs sœur. Voilà un gros résumé de la situation. Les deux familles prennent l'avion et seront là dans peu de temps tandis que Lauren et Irina aucune nouvelle.

Au fil de l'histoire je mettais levé et marcher en long et en large dans le salon. A la fin de l'histoire j'explosais.

- Et mon père ? Il va être… Il va être en danger… et… vous aussi… Chacune des personnes que je connais… et apprécie… et…

Je paniquais je serais mes mains à m'en faire mal, je flippais pour eux, pour l'arrivé des Cullen, ma vie… Pourquoi quand les choses commencent à aller bien un truc arrive ? Je laissais échapper un sanglot et Damon vint me prendre dans ses bras. Pour détendre l'atmosphère Ric lança une pique à mon homme.

- Eh bien si quelqu'un m'avait dit il y a quelque mois que le sanguinaire Damon Salvatore, celui qui tue sans réfléchir serait à s'inquiété pour une fille, j'aurais rigolé et fais interner le type.

Je gloussais et Damon me fit un regard noir avant de me mordiller le cou. Mais même si je souriais Damon voyait bien que j'étais mal. Nous repartîmes nous asseoir et chacun donna une idée pour protéger la ville. Pendant toute la discutions mon esprit vagabondé a des milles de la maison c'est à peine si je sentis Damon me portait et je ne le remarquais que quand il me jeta sur son lit. Il s'allongea sur moi se maintenant avec ses deux bras pour ne pas m'écraser. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes avec force et je repris totalement conscience avec la réalité pour me perdre à nouveau. Il embrassait divinement bien, sa langue caressait la mienne avec talent et je gémis contre ses lèvres. Je le sentis sourire et une de ses mains passa sous mon T-shirt pour caresser ma peau. Je me cambrais pour me rapprocher au plus de lui… Après ces nouvelles je voulais être proche de lui, de son corps. Je levai mes mains et commença à défaire ses boutons tandis que sa bouche descendait dans mon cou. J'étais si bien, je passais mes mains sur ses abdos délicieusement sculpté et une idée me vint.

- Mords-moi. **Soupirais-je.**

Il leva la tête pour me dévisageait et je l'embrassais doucement l'enjoignant à s'accomplir. Il plongea doucement sa tête vers l'emplacement de ma jugulaire et lécha sa longueur.

- Détend toi mon ange, tout tes soucis vont s'envoler.

Il plongea ses crocs dans ma chair et je gémis, de plaisir et de bonheur. Mes jambes entourèrent ses hanches et mes mains fourragèrent dans ses cheveux. Il cessa de boire mon sang et après avoir fermé la plaie m'embrassa. Je sentais ses muscles mouvaient et son bassin ondulait contre moi. Je gémis plus fort lorsqu'il m'enleva mon T-shirt. Je savais que nous ne ferions rien ce soir et il le savait aussi, mais sa peau contre la mienne, sa bouche sur mes lèvres, ses mains sur ma peau… j'étais bien. Je me perdais dans les méandres d'émotions que jamais Edward m'avait fait ressentir. Sa main droite se positionna sur mes fesses pour me frotter plus vivement à lui et je devinai ce qu'il allait faire alors que j'haletais complètement excité. Il allait me laisser en plan. Comme je l'avais fait pour lui. Et quelque seconde après cette idée, il s'écarta un grand sourire mesquin aux lèvres avant de me dire de rentrer. Frustré, je le regardais partir vers la salle de bains et grognais lorsqu'il me fit un sourire sarcastique. Je descendis en vitesse et demandais à Jasper de me ramener. Pendant tout le trajet je fulminais tandis que mon chauffeur rigolait au courant grâce à mes émotions de ce qui c'était passé. Une fois rendu chez moi je m'enfermai dans ma chambre et appela Sam pour lui raconter ma journée. Il se moqua de moi quand je lui racontais ce que Damon avait osait me faire et je grognais à nouveau. Je finis par raccrochais et fis mes devoirs jusqu'à ce que mon père rentre, puis je descendis préparer à manger. Une fois prêt nous nous mîmes à table en parlant de notre journée respective.

- Ton petit ami a appelé.

Nous y voilà. J'avais remarqué qu'il tournait autour du pot depuis le début de la soirée.

- Je sais demain soir 21h il me l'a dit. Je vais me coucher bonne nuit.

Lorsque j'arrivai dans ma chambre je me changeai en vitesse et me précipita sous mes draps, lorsque je touchais une forme chaude, je tentais d'hurler mais une main se mit sur ma bouche et je reconnu l'odeur de Damon. D'abord heureuse je repensais à ce qu'il m'avait fait et me mit dos a lui boudant. Je l'entendis ricaner avant qu'il ne me prenne dans ses bras. Je finis par me laissé aller et m'endormi.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais seul avec un mot à mes côtés " à ce soir mon ange ". Je souris et parti me préparé.

Durant toute la journée j'avais stressé a l'idée de la rencontre, j'avais dit à Stefan qu'il était impossible que Damon plaise à mon père car même moi je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais avec lui…il avait d'ailleurs beaucoup rigolé. En rentrant je soupirais et décidais de me doucher avant de préparer le repas.

A 20h30 mon père rentra et à 20h55 Damon sonna à la porte. J'allais ouvrir en entendant mon père marmonner qu'au moins il était à l'heure. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- Jolie chemise.

- Elle appartient à Alaric. **Me murmura-t-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement.** Tu es très belle.

Je rougie un peu avant de l'amener jusqu'à la cuisine ou mon père attendait pour les présentations.

-Donc Damon, mon père, Charlie Swan. Papa, Damon Salvatore, mon copain.

- Enchanté Monsieur.

Je levais discrètement les yeux au ciel.

- Appelle-moi Charlie.

De quoi ? Mon père laissait Damon l'appelé Charlie, non mais je rêve. Je me rappelais soudain que Damon faisait partie du conseil municipal et de ce fait que Liz le connaissait. Elle avait sans doute parlé de lui à mon père. Celui-ci dirigea Damon vers la cuisine et je soufflais. Durant le repas, mon père et Damon firent connaissance et je trouvais qu'ils s'entendaient bien. Damon prenait ma main à la première occasion et quand il pensait, même si j'avais des doutes à ce sujet, que mon père ne le voyait pas il embrassait ma joue ou mon cou. A la fin du repas, mon père recommença son interrogatoire.

- Qu'elles sont tes intentions par rapports à Bella.

- Isabella est spécial pour moi Charlie et…

- Et Bella est toujours là. **Le coupais-je en faisant de grand signe du genre je suis invisible.**

Mon père rigola et Damon embrassa doucement ma joue. Je rougie et baissé mes bras alors qu'il reprenait.

- Isabella est spécial et étonnante et j'ai des sentiments pour elle. Mais nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis peu de temps et je ne sais pas encore ce que nous réserve l'avenir.

Mon père sourit et hocha la tête avant de me demander de porter les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle. Je fusillais mon père du regard et embrassais légèrement mon homme. Arrivais dans la cuisine je mis très vite les affaires au lave-vaisselle avant d'écouter ce que mon père allait faire.

- Je comprends parfaitement, Isabella m'a parler de… ce Edward. Si vous me permettez de vous dire le fond de ma pensée je pense que ce type est un connard qui ne méritait pas votre fille. Je ne dis pas que je suis meilleur, juste que jamais je ne l'abandonnerais.

- Tu m'as l'air quelqu'un de bien et de ce fait je vais te laisser ma fille mais n'oublie pas que je suis flic et qu'à la première in cartable tu entendras parler de moi.

- Merci Charlie.

S'entend que la conversation était fini je retournais auprès d'eux tandis qu'il parlait Baseball, Damon entoura mes épaules de son bras et embrassa le sommet de mon crane. La soirée se termina sur une invitation à venir manger chez Damon un jour. Une fois Damon parti j'allais embrasser mon père avant de me coucher mais il me retint. Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de parler.

- Papa je suis majeur et vaccinée tout comme Damon.

- Je sais Bella ce n'était pas pour sa… enfin si mais pas que. Ta mère m'a appelé elle et Phil arrivent demain matin pour une semaine.

- De quoi ?

- Bella ne crie pas.

- Je… je… maman… Renée…elle vient ici ?!

- Oui.

Et merde là je suis fichu. Je montais à toute vitesse dans ma chambre prit un oreiller et hurla dedans.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu avais encore faim Isabella.

Je le fusillais du regard avant d'aller me nicher dans les bras tendu de mon homme.

- Tu ne comprends pas, il y a les Cullen qui arrivent et maintenant ma mère…sans comptais le bal et… c'est la pire semaine de ma vie…

- Sympas pour tous les moments où on était ensemble.

- Je ne parlais pas de sa mais… ma mère adore Edward si ils se voient et tout… Je veux juste être à toi juste uniquement à toi…

- Tu es a moi mon ange et ne t'en fais pas pour ta mère… elle va m'adorer, t'as bien vu, ton père m'adore…

- Oui et je n'aurais pas cru cela possible.

- Eh c'est méchant surtout que tu as écouté la conversation quand il t'a mis dehors.

Je lui tirais la langue mais il l'attrapa entre ses lèvres. J'aimais l'embrasser, ma future profession : embrasser Damon Salvatore. Lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser je grognais mais il me rapprocha de son corps.

- Au faite, en parlant des Cullen, ils arrivent demain dans la journée et vu qu'il y a un avis de tempêtes ils pourront sortir sans faire boule à facette.

Je me contentais d'hocher la tête alors qu'il me berçait. J'étais bien dans ses bras. Il commença à me mordillait le coup et je gémis de plaisir. Il m'allongea et nous nous endormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Avis, critique, compliment... J'attend !


	7. Chapter 7

kachiri15: Et voilà la suite... ça va clasher avec les Cullen... Et oui la petite Bella n'est pas qui on croit... Bonne lecture !

là suite...

* * *

Le lendemain mon père et moi avions prévue d'aller chercher ma mère et Phil à l'aéroport. J'avais appris à mon père que les Cullen devaient venir et il avait été très en colère, heureusement j'étais parvenue à le calmer et le fait que Damon serait peut-être là l'avait rassuré. Nous étions à l'aéroport et je vis arriver ma mère et Phil. Elle n'avait guère changé, juste quelques rides tout comme Phil. Je les serrais dans mes bras sans grand plaisir, une fois que les salutations étaient finies elle commença à me poser des questions. Aimais-je vivre ici, voulais-je vivre en Floride avec elle et la pire des questions quand te remettes-tu avec Edward. Je serais la mâchoire et les poings en tentant de lui répondre calmement. En fin d'après-midi je reçus un sms me disant que les Cullen étaient arrivé et que Damon ne pourrait pas être présent avant un moment. Nous avions décidé d'aller au grill. Et je priais pour que Caroline vienne me chercher pour qu'on se prépare. Comme par enchantement elle arriva et alors que mon père, ma mère et Phil partaient pour le grill nous nous enfermions dans ma chambre.

- Alors comment te sens-tu ?

- Mal, enfin stressé mais surtout je ne sais pas ce que je vais ressentir en sa présence et j'ai peur de la rencontre Damon/Edward.

- Tout va bien ce passer nous serons tous là et en plus Alaric a dit qu'il venait aussi. Officiellement pour Jenna en vrai c'est pour t'aider.

- Pas cool pour Jenna ça.

- T'inquiète il l'aime mais… Il t'adore donc… Enfin bref enfile ça tu vas voir.

J'enfilais le slim et le T-shirt large avec une épaule dénudé qu'elle me tendait, avec sa je choisis des escarpins et un maquillage légers. Une fois prête nous allâmes au grill. A peine entrais qu'un lutin me sauta dessus, lorsque je compris qu'il s'agissait d'Alice je la repoussais fermement et ignoré son regard triste et choqué. Je repérais rapidement Matt qui servait et courrais vers lui en criant.

-Maaaaaatt !

Il eut le réflexe de poser son plateau avant de m'attraper au vol et me faire tourner en rigolant. Pendant que je tournais je repérais les Cullen, ma famille et mes amis assis un peu plus loin et nous observant. Mes amis et mon père souriant tout comme Rosalie et Emmett. Je vis Esmée cacher ses larmes et Carlisle hocher doucement la tête l'air heureux. A leur coté se trouvé ce qui devait être les Denali. Matt fini par me posais et je m'avançais vers eux un sourire aux lèvres. J'arrivais près de ma famille et sautais dans les bras de Tyler qui me serra contre lui en me chuchotant que tout irait bien. Je fis le tour de mes amis et Jazz m'envoya des ondes de calme… arrivé devant les Cullen je les scrutais un instant.

-Mon amour…

La baffe parti seul et retenti dans le grill. Je ne m'arrêtais pas plus longtemps et pris Alaric dans mes bras, en m'écartant je demandais.

-Alors j'ai combien à mon contrôle d'histoire ?

Il rigola.

-J'étais sûr que tu me poserais la question.

-Et alors ?

-Tu attendras Lundi pour le résultat.

-Maieuuuh…

Je fis ma moue de petite fille en sachant qu'il cèderait. Mais il ne le fit pas.

- Non, non, non je ne céderais pas. Et arrête avec cette moue sa me fend le cœur.

- Alors dis-moi…

J'entendais Tyler rire à en avoir mal aux côtes tandis que les autres pouffais. Du coin de l'œil je vis qu'Edward commençait à se remettre de ma baffe.

- Je ne dirais rien, pour la bonne raison que je ne l'ais pas encore corrigé.

Tout le monde explosa de rire. Je lui tirais la langue et me tournais vers les Denali. Je tentais de me souvenir des prénoms et commençais. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années et brun se tenait devant moi.

- Vous êtes… Eléazar ?!

- C'est exacte.

Puis je me tournais vers la jeune femme brune à ses côtés.

- Et vous sa femme, Carmen.

- C'est ça. **Dit-elle avec un sourire.**

Puis je me tournais vers les deux femmes blondes.

- Kate ? Tanya ? Tanya ? Kate ?

- Je suis Kate. **Me dit la plus grande des deux.**

- Et moi Tanya.

Je me détournais et regardais l'homme brun à leurs coté, je remarquais instantanément qu'il portait des lentilles pour cacher ses yeux rouges. Lorsque je croisais son regard je reculais, il me fit un sourire contrit.

- Garrett. **Se présenta-t-il.**

J'hochais la tête doucement avant de partir m'asseoir sur Jasper. Une fois installée je fis signe à Caroline de commençait à parler du bal d'avant les vacances.

- Donc déjà vous savez que tout le monde doit aider à le préparer, ensuite Bella à crée des chorégraphies juste trop belle, il faudra d'ailleurs qu'on s'entraine…

- Et les danses concernent aussi les garçons. **Fis-je un sourire aux lèvres.**

Alice hoqueta.

- Tu t'occupes des bals maintenant ?

- Quand on a une famille avec qui le faire… cela devient de suite plus intéressant

J'avais répondu d'une voix froide et méchante. Un silence pesant pris place jusqu'à ce que Tyler le casse.

- Outch.

Mes amis rigolèrent, tandis que chez les Cullen seul Rosalie et Emmett n'étaient pas blessé et rigolé. Je leur fis un sourire qu'Emmett me rendis au centuple tandis que Rosalie souriait doucement. Je haussais un sourcil étonné et Jasper me parla à l'oreille.

- Rose t'apprécie, elle s'inquiétait juste pour nous.

J'hocher la tête et remarqué que les Denali étaient gêné. Ma mère pris la parole.

- Aura-t-on le droit à une représentation ? Et c'est une danse en couple ?

Je savais parfaitement ce qu'insinué ma mère. Traduit, cela aurait donné, vas-tu danser avec Edward. Mon père avait semble-t-il lui aussi compris le sous-entendus et je le voyais tendus.

- La représentation, sachant qu'il va falloir qu'on s'entraine tu la verras surement, ensuite les couples sont Tyler et Caro, Matt et Angie, Jeremy et Bonnie et je ne veux pas entendre de non Bonnie tu seras absolument magnifique ensuite Stefan et Elena et Jazz dansera avec moi. D'ailleurs vu que vous êtes réellement en couple, tous, vous devrais être mille fois plus désirable, les mains et geste plus sensuelle, que moi, vu que je danserais avec mon grand frère adoré. **Finis-je en faisant un bisous sur la joue de Jasper.**

Ma mère semblait déçus et je compris qu'Edward lui avait demandé de l'aide pour me récupérer ou alors qu'elle c'était proposé. Je grinçais des dents à cette idée lorsque je vis la mère de Tyler entrer dans le grill et s'avancer vers nous. Elle salua en premier mon père.

- Bonjour Charlie.

- Mme la maire. **La salua-t-il.**

Elle observa tout le monde et s'étonna.

- Vous venez d'arriver ?

Mon père expliqua.

- Voici mon ex-femme et son époux, Renée et Phil, la mairesse de Mystic Falls Mme Lookwood. Et les Cullen et Denali des connaissances de Forks.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer. **Dit Mme Lookwood.**

Chacun lui répondis et elle se tourna vers moi.

- Isabella, je vous cherchais justement.

- Vraiment ?

- Non, en vrai je voulais voir Damon mais je sais qu'il est au conseil municipale et vu que j'ai du travail j'espéré que vous pourriez lui faire passer un message.

- Oui, je me disais aussi.

- Désolé, **me fit-elle avec un sourire avant de renchérir,** toutefois il faudrait que je voie ce que vous avez prévu comme danse pour le bal.

- Oui je pensais d'ailleurs que vous pourriez venir lors de la première répétition et ensuite que vous viendriez lorsque les pats serais plus connu.

- C'est une bonne idée. Et pour ce qui est du message, dit lui qu'il doit toujours donner une réponse, et que j'attends son colis.

- Promis Carole, je lui ferais passer le message.

- Merci, Tyler, Caroline. Messieurs, dames.

- Maman. **Répondis Tyler.**

- Mme Lookwood… **Renchérie Caroline.**

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Caroline se tourna vers moi.

- Tu sais que je t'en veux…

- Oui je sais mais tu sais que c'est Damon qui m'a présenté et de se fait elle ne fait jamais de remarque quand je l'appelle par son prénom. Et puis, elle est ta futur belle-mère normal qu'elle face tout pour t'effrayer. **Finis-je en rigolant.**

Tout le monde rigola. Du coin de l'œil je vis Edward perdre patience et quelque seconde plus tard exploser.

- Bella, mon amour je suis désolé. Pardonne moi je t'en prie cesse de m'ignorer.

- Je me fiche de tes excuses et je ne suis plus ton amour tu te souviens pas ? Tu m'as abandonné en me disant que se serais comme si tu n'avais jamais existé. Comme je m'en doutais même cette promesse-là tu ne peux pas la tenir.

Alice hoqueta et sanglota doucement. Je la regardais et continua.

- Et ne fais pas semblant d'être triste Alice… Après tout tu te disais ma sœur, ma meilleure amie et tu m'as abandonné sans un au revoir alors ne me fais pas chier.

- Bella ! **Me fit ma mère.**

- Renée, ça ne te concerne pas. Aux dernières nouvelles tu n'étais pas là pour sécher mes larmes ou éviter que je ne me suicide alors… chut.

Les gens me regardèrent étonné que j'appelle ma mère par son prénom. Je me levais, et proposa aux filles de commencer l'entrainement.

- Les filles ça vous dit qu'on squatte chez les Salvatore et qu'on commence l'entrainement ?

- Ça marche. Répondirent-elles dans un ensemble parfait.

Elles se regardèrent et nous explosions de rire. Nous proposâmes aux autres de venir et pour mon plus grand malheur les Cullen vinrent aussi. Mes parents refusèrent gentiment, mais acceptèrent l'invitation que Stefan leur fit de venir manger le soir, tout comme Jenna et Alaric. Arriver dans le salon je m'installais sur le canapé et les autres suivirent. Je scrutais attentivement les personnes en face de moi… les Cullen, mon ancienne famille… Tout le monde me regardait attendant que j'explose. Le silence s'éternisa, et Angela explosa.

- Comment osez-vous revenir dans sa vie. Vous lui avez fait assez de mal vous n'avez aucun droit d'être là.

Les Cullen semblaient mal à l'aise. Et je compris qu'il n'osait rien dire en présence de ma famille. Je commençais à m'énerver et je ressentis le feu habituelle reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions, je tentais de le maitriser tandis que Bonnie et Angela me scrutaient inquiète. Au bout de quelque seconde j'ouvris les yeux que j'avais fermé jusqu'à présent et commença.

- Et bien quoi ? Vous avez peur de dire un mot déplacé ? A par moi il y a deux sorcière et trois vampire. Vous pouvez parler sans crainte tout le monde est au courant.

Je vis que la plupart des invités avaient sursauté et Edward prit la parole.

- Voyons mon amour, les sorcières n'existent pas tout comme les vampires. Mais c'est vrai que je n'arrive à lire dans aucune des pensées.

- Oh oui dit sa à Bonnie lorsqu'elle aura explosé tes neurones ou bien a Caroline quand elle t'aura démembré sans que tu t'en rendes compte.

Je souris en entendant Caro pouffais. Je repris.

- Bien autant mettre les choses à plats de suite, désolé aux Denali mais il faut le faire.

Je fixais mon regard sur les Cullen souriant à Rosalie et Emmett, tentant de sourire à Carlisle et Esmée et fusillant du regard Alice et Edward.

- Vous m'avez abandonné sans raison et…

- C'était pour te protéger. **Me cria désespéré Edward.** C'était pour te protéger de nous et de notre espèce, mon amour c'était uniquement pour toi…

J'explosais d'un rire amer.

- Il semble que ça n'a pas très bien marché. Surtout en sachant que j'étais poursuivi par une rouquine aux envies meurtrières. Mais même, tu n'avais aucun droit de décider à ma place ce qui était bon ou non pour moi. Ensuite je n'avais pas fini et merci de ne pas m'interrompre puisque apparemment il faut que je précise. Donc vous êtes parti emmenant avec vous tout ce qui faisait votre existence et maintenant que j'ai appris à revivre vous revenez me pourrir la vie. Drôle de manière de protéger quelqu'un je trouve… Ensuite je ne sais pas ce que les Salvatore vous ont proposé mais comme nous ne savons pas combien de temps vous allez devoir rester il est hors de question que vous restiez ici. Sans compté que vous brillais au soleil. Coup de chance aujourd'hui il n'y en avait pas mais il est impossible que vous veniez au lycée ou quoi que ce soit. Et être en ville sans sortir feras que les gens vont se poser des questions et sachant qu'il y a un conseil anti-vampire on va éviter de tenter le diable. Sans mauvais jeux de mot.

Je vis ma famille rigolait et Rosalie, Emmett, Kate et Garrett rirent avec eux. Je me tournais d'ailleurs vers lui.

- De plus il semble que l'un d'entre vous soit encore en phase d'adaptation pour le sang animal et il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il se contrôle. Même sans notre présence.

Garrett hocha la tête et je m'en voulue de lui parler aussi méchamment. Je lui souris et il me retourna le sourire.

- Je serais toujours avec lui et je pourrais le contrôler facilement.

Je regardais Kate qui venait de parler puis Garrett les jaugeant du regard et haussant un sourcil.

- Je peux électriser chacune des parties de mon corps.

Je comprenais mieux. J'acquiescer. Edward rouvrit la bouche et je grognais sans m'en rendre compte.

- Bella, rentrons ensemble à Forks nous serions ensemble et nous pourrions régler tes problèmes.

J'entendis Tyler, Caroline et Jeremy grognais. Les Cullen et les Denali furent surpris surtout lorsque les yeux de Tyler changèrent.

- Ah oui j'ai oublié, Tyler est un loup garou, un vrai loup un dont la morsure est mortelle pour les vampires.

Je me délecté de la peur sur les visages d'ordinaire si calme des Cullen, je décidais qu'il fallait que je bouge ou j'allais tout casser. Mais avant que je n'aie pus faire un seul pas Alice prit la parole.

- Je suis incapable de te voir, j'ai essayé plusieurs fois mais trois mois après notre dépars tu m'étais invisible après sa on t'a cherché partout. On a même demandé des informations à la meute et…

Là j'explosais de rire. J'imaginais Alice ou Edward devant Sam et Jacob et mes rires redoublèrent.

- Sam et Jack… ne vous ont… ils ne vous ont pas… ils ne vous ont pas tué ? **Demandais-je les larmes aux yeux à force de rire.**

J'avais mal aux cotes en imaginant la meute tentant de ne rien faire contre les Cullen puis une chose me revint en mémoire.

- Et vous n'avez pas pu savoir ou j'étais ? Pourtant ils le savaient… Tu ne peux pas lire leur pensée Edward ?

Là je le vis pâlir et je cherchais à savoir pourquoi, quand j'eu une illumination.

- Oh les connards.

- Ils ne cessaient de penser à toi dans les bras d'un homme plus âgée… **fini-t-il par m'expliquer rageur et légèrement interrogatif. **C'est faux n'est-ce pas ?!

Je perdis contrôle et me roula par terre en riant. Caroline et Tyler étaient pliés en quatre à force de rire et les autres avaient fini par comprendre et rigolaient aussi. Oh bordel les cons, j'en pouvais plus. Je n'avais pas autant rie depuis des lustres. A chaque fois que je me calmer, je voyais le visage d'Edward et je repartais. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je finis par me calmer et j'entendis la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir. Mon sourire devint gigantesque et je me levais.

- Question idiote, pourquoi y-a-il autant de voiture dans l'allée ? **Demanda Damon en entrant dans le salon.**

Le tout se passa très vite, Damon entra dans la pièce et en fit le tour du regard. Au même moment Edward se leva et grogna, lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent Edward sauta sur Damon. Celui-ci ne s'y attendait pas mais parvins sans aucun mal à s'écarté de la trajectoire d'Edward et lança moqueur.

- Lorsqu'on est gentiment invité chez des gens on évite de les tuer.

Edward se retourna et prépara une autre attaque. Damon haussa un sourcil.

- Approche gamin.

Damon, Damon, Damon, je l'aime mais quel gamin sérieux. Edward veut le tuer et lui il s'éclate. Certes il ne risque rien mais quand même. Les Cullen et Denali se levèrent prêt à tirer Edward pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse même si pour eux c'était pour éviter qu'il ne blesse Damon. Je soupirais. Les Cullen et les Denali me regardèrent surpris alors que je m'avançais entre eux.

- Bella écarte toi je vais tuer cette homme, les clébards pensaient à toi sur lui.

Damon haussa un sourcil et souris moqueur, je m'approchais de lui et entourais sa nuque de mes bras. Il plaça derechef ses mains sur ma taille.

- Et c'est se minable sang froid qui t'a rendus aussi malheureuse ? **Me demanda-t-il moqueur et dubitatif.**

Je soupirais et secouant la tête un sourire aux lèvres. Jasper, Tyler et Stefan vinrent doucement mais surement à nos côtés en regardant fixement Edward.

- Bella, mon amour recule viens dans mes bras.

Damon haussa un sourcil et se tendis. Je sentais la colère montais en lui, et je savais que sa allais devenir dangereux si je ne le calmais pas. En plus il ne m'avait pas encore dit bonjour ou du moins pas correctement. Je tournais la tête vers Edward qui avait était rejoint par Alice tandis que Emmett et Carlisle tentaient de le retenir. Esmée et Rosalie étaient à leurs coté ne sachant que faire.

- Il semble, Edward, que tu n'as pas compris, donc je vais être plus explicite. **Dis-je d'une voix venimeuse.**

Je me décalé doucement pour qu'Edward est une bonne vu sur Damon et moi et j'embrassais tendrement mon compagnon. A peine avais-je effleuré ses lèvres que j'oubliais tout jusqu'à mon nom. Le baiser se fit plus fougueux et le manque se fit ressentir. Ma langue caressa doucement ses lèvres et rejoint très vite sa jumelle. Je sentis les mains de Damon bouger, une de ses mains descendit sur mes fesses et il passa son pouce dans l'attache de ma ceinture tandis que l'autre se retrouva dans ma nuque pour me tenir contre lui. Il me fit lentement basculer en tirant doucement sur mes cheveux et nous nous retrouvions comme dans une scène d'un film romantique. Je mis fin au baiser et éclatais de rire.

- Fais ça quand tu m'embrasses devant le lycée, déjà qu'il y a un demi-million de rumeur à notre sujet mais alors là…

Il me remonta près de lui et m'embrassa le cou alors que je regardais vers Edward. J'avais toujours trouvé qu'il ressemblait à une statue mais là… Il était figé avec une expression de douleur infinie sur le visage. Je souris méchamment. Je m'écartais un peu de mon compagnon et lui prit la main nous entrainant sur les canapés. Mais avant que nous ne les atteignions Edward se défit de la poigne de Carlisle et Emmett et m'attrapa avant de me secouer comme un prunier. Ce qui suivit ce passa en moins d'une minute.

- Que t'arrive-t-il Bella ce type n'est rien… Si ton but était de me faire souffrir tu as réussi arrête maintenant.

- Te faire souffrir ?! Redescend de ton piédestal tout ne tourne pas autour de toi. J'aime Damon et lui m'aime et il me le montre bien plus que tu ne l'as jamais fait que ce soit lorsqu'il est doux avec moi ou passionné. Tu connais ce mot ? La passion ?

Il secoua la tête éberlué et une lueur de rage surgit dans ses yeux, il m'embrassa de force. Grave erreur. Je tentais de le repousser mais il était trop fort pour moi. Il tentait de forcer mes lèvres que je maintenais fermé. Alors qu'il me serrait plus fort et que je gémissais de douleur, il entra de force dans ma bouche. Deux seconde plus tard je me sentis libéré tandis que deux bras me faisait reculer. Damon tenait Edward par la gorge ses yeux transformer et une rage immense dans le corps. Il ne rigolait plus. Je vis Emmett et Carlisle tentaient d'intervenir et Jasper et Stefan s'interposer. Les Denali se levaient et je savais que sa allai tourner en bataille générale surtout quand je vis Tyler se ramasser pour bondir et Caroline feuler. Je me précipitais en évitant agilement tout le monde et je réussi à atteindre Damon, je passais entre lui et Edward.

- Ecarte-toi Isabella. **Me dit-il sans me regarder.**

La haine était palpable mais je ne voulais pas… je ne pouvais pas le laissé faire.

- Arrête ça, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Damon s'il te plait c'est inutile.

Edward heureux dit :

- Tu m'aimes encore Bella, regarde tu me sauves face à ce monstre.

Et je lâchais prise, je sentis la rage que j'avais contenu prendre le dessus. Bonnie et Angela commencèrent à paniquer et se rapprochèrent. Je me vis me retournais pour faire face à Edward et cracher.

- Je te hais Edward Cullen tu n'es qu'une ordure qui mérite de crever dans d'atroce souffrances. Mais j'apprécie Carlisle et Esmée et je sais qu'ils tiennent à ta vie. De plus je ne laisserais pas l'homme que j'aime se salir les mains avec un moins que rien tel que toi, tu ne mérites certainement pas cette honneur.

Ma rage augmentait considérablement au fil de mes mots et j'eu l'impression d'être entière lorsque je continuais.

- Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi Edward Cullen, les trois quart du monde ignore ton existence et j'aurais aimé en faire partie…

Je vis son visage s'affaisser encore plus si cela était possible. La bataille avait cessait et tout le monde m'écoutaient. Je continuais.

- Enfin non je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré…

Son visage s'illumina d'un sourire alors qu'il tentait de m'appeler mon amour. Je finis d'enfoncer le clou.

- Apres tout si je ne t'avais pas rencontré et que tu ne m'avais pas abandonné je n'aurais pu rencontrer Damon, mon âme-sœur, celui avec qui je passerais mon éternité.

J'eu un sourire quand son visage se tordit de souffrance. Je me collais contre Damon et l'embrassais sauvagement. Sa main qui ne tenait pas Edward se colla à mes fesses et me rapprocha de lui alors que je passai fiévreusement mes mains sur son torse. Il finit par relâcher Edward et me colla contre un mur. Je gémis contre ses lèvres quand je sentis son désir contre l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Je me frottais langoureusement contre lui alors que l'une de mes mains dégrafait sa chemise et que l'autre fourrageait dans ses cheveux. Alors que j'atteignais le cinquième bouton, il attrapa ma main et se recula, avant de venir près de mon oreille.

- Evitons ça en publique mon ange.

Je grognais de mécontentement avant de le rapprocher à nouveau de moi pour l'embrasser. Je voulais plus, je le voulais vraiment en cette instant. Quand la porte s'ouvrit soudainement.

- Damon je voudrais vous…

Nous nous arrêtions et je tournais la tête plus qu'énerver vers Liz.

-Liz tu sais que je t'adore, j'ai grâce à toi une sœur trop génial et mon père est heureux mais bordel j'aimerais bien embrasser mon mec en paix.

Damon ricana et se recula lentement de moi je grognais et il vint embrasser ma joue tandis qu'il se rhabillait. Il s'approcha de Liz et lui tint la porte l'invitant à sortir. Celle-ci le regardait fixement. Puis se tourna vers moi.

- Ton père est au courant de ça ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que Damon se fit un plaisir de le faire tout en enfonçant Edward, qui comme ma famille et la sienne était pétrifié.

- Parfaitement et Charlie, puisque je dois l'appeler ainsi, m'adore.

Liz le regarda éberlué tandis que je rétorquais.

- Et je m'en étonne encore.

Il rigola tout comme Liz et ma famille qui se réveilla quelque peu. Le shérif Forbes et Damon sortirent pour discuter et je me tournais vers les autres qui me regardaient à moitié terrifié, moitié éberlué et moitié mort de rire. J'haussais les épaules.

- En faite ça fait du bien de dire ce que l'on pense.

Tyler et Caroline éclatèrent de rire vite suivi par ma famille. J'avançais vers la radio et mis de la musique. Garrett pris la parole.

-Eh ba t'es pas banale toi.

-Merci du compliment Garrett et j'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait peur, ni à ta famille ce n'est pas à vous que j'en veux. D'ailleurs Carlisle, Esmée, Rosalie et Emmett je vous adore et tout mais vous aussi vous êtes parti sans un au revoir et je ne pardonnerais pas du jour au lendemain mais relaxe je ne vous ferez pas de mal. Fin tant que vous ne me blesserais pas ni une personne de ma famille.

Alice rétorqua.

-Jamais nous ne ferions de mal à Charlie ou à Renée et Phil.

-Quand je dis famille ça englobe aussi et surtout, Jasper, Stefan, Elena, Tyler, Caro, Bonnie, Jeremy, Angela, Matt qui n'est pas là, Alaric et Jenna et Damon. Ils sont ma famille et si quelqu'un leur fait du mal il risque de gravement souffrir. On ne s'en prend pas à ma famille.

Ma voix était froide et j'avais encore de la rage en moi. Je savais que les Cullen étaient étonné de mon changement mais c'était aussi de leur faute.

* * *

Alors ? On aime ou on aime pas... Les Cullen s'en prennent plein la gueule surtout Alice et Edward désoler je les aimes pas :P


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà la suite pour tout ceux qu'ils la veulent...

* * *

Je sentis Jasper utilisé son pouvoir sur chacun de nous mais cela ne fit pas effet sur moi je soupirais quand j'entendis une chanson que j'aimais beaucoup, Lucenzo qui chantait Kuduro, la musique était entraînante et je montais le son avant de prendre la main de Caroline et me mettre à danser. Alors que nous dansions les autres c'étaient plus ou moins détendues et assis sur les canapés pour nous regarder, les filles nous avaient, pour la plupart, rejointe et tentaient d'apprendre les pats. Alors que Kate et Rosalie avait compris comment danser la porte d'entrer s'ouvrit laissant le passage à mes parents ainsi qu'à Alaric et Jenna. Ma mère me regarda étonné je souris devant son air surpris même si cela me faisait mal que ma mère sois aussi étonné parce-que je savais danser. La chanson prit fin et nous nous applaudîmes en rigolant. Mon père regarda étonné le trou dans le mur que le corps d'Edward avait fait. Stefan éclaira plus ou moins sa lanterne.

- Damon devait régler quelque petite chose avec certain de nos invités.

J'étais heureuse que les blessures occasionné par Alice ce sois effacé. Ma mère fronça du nez sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi.

- Damon est mon frère.

- Entre autre chose. **Renchérie mon père me regardant avec un sourire moqueur.**

Je lui tirais la langue pour cacher mes rougeurs et ma mère me regarda de plus en plus étonné puis elle fit une chose qui m'étonna et surtout me terrifia.

- J'espère que votre frère n'est pas blessé, je veux dire les Cullen de ce que j'en sais sont très fort.

Ok alors sois c'était du pur hasard sois ma mère était au courant. Elle me jeta un regard qui se voulu entendu et je compris que ma mère savait et qu'elle faisait tout pour que je tombe dans les bras d'Edward. Ma rage refit doucement surface mais je me contrôlais assez pour ne pas la frapper.

- N'est crainte Renée, Damon à assez de ressource.

Tout le monde sursauta à nouveau lorsque j'appelais ma mère par son prénom. Ma voix se fit plus venimeuse que je ne l'aurais voulue lorsque je terminais.

- Il a d'ailleurs assez de ressource pour battre tous les Cullen, en même temps. **Finis-je en descendant la marche et me retrouvant nez à nez avec ma mère.**

Je fusillais les Cullen du regard et Rosalie et Emmett regardèrent Edward et Alice. Je grinçais des dents, connards. Alors que le silence s'éternisait Damon et Liz rentrèrent dans la maison. Liz se rapprocha doucement de mon père et je souris.

- Renée, **repris-je**, je te présente le shérif Forbes, la mère de Caroline et la copine de papa. Liz, Renée ma mère.

Je sentis le regard inquisiteur de Damon lorsque j'appelais ma mère Renée. Il finit par haussait les épaules se promettant sans doute de m'interroger plus tard même si j'étais sûr qu'il nous avait écouté.

- A Damon, vous nous avez manqué cette après-midi.

- Désolé Charlie, une réunion à la mairie. Les obligations vous savez comment c'est.

Je souris en voyant la tête de ma mère et explosais de rire en voyant celle d'Edward. Tout le monde me regarda étonné, Damon soupira.

- Irrécupérable.

Je cessais doucement de rire avant de répondre.

- Irrécupérable certes mais irremplaçable.

- Sans aucun doute. **Me répondit-il en m'embrassant tendrement.**

Je me laissai aller dans son étreinte jusqu'à ce que j'entende mon père se grattait la gorge. Nous nous écartâmes de quelque centimètre à peine. Damon rigola avant de m'embrasser la joue et de ce dirigeait vers sa réserve d'alcool.

- Bon certes j'ai deux agents de police dans ma maison mais je peux tout de même servir de l'alcool rassuré moi ?!

- Je ne serais pas contre un verre de whisky. **Demanda mon père.**

- Un bourbon. **Renchéri Alaric.**

C'est de cette manière que Caroline et moi nous retrouvâmes à porter les verres. Une fois que tout le monde fut servie, Damon s'installa dans le canapé à mes coté et me pris dans ses bras. Puis Elena demanda.

- On mange quoi ?

Avant que quiconque ne puisse répondre je criais.

- Des pizzas, mais attention, des vrais… Préparé par nos deux Italiens.

Stefan sourit et accepta facilement tandis que Damon soupirais. Je lui fis les yeux doux et il soupira deux fois plus avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser fut chaste mais j'adoré quand il était tendre avec moi il posa son verre et se leva.

- Si telle est votre souhait Mia Bella.

Je rougie et beugué alors qu'il partait accompagné de son frère vers la cuisine. Je me mis à rire tout seul et Caroline soupira avant de crier.

- Damon t'as cassé Bella, arrête de l'appeler comme ça tu sais parfaitement qu'elle devient chtarbe dans ces cas-là.

On entendit Damon rigolait tandis que Stefan marmonnait.

- Abruti.

Le silence commença à devenir pesant jusqu'à ce que ma mère demande à Liz et à mon père depuis quand ils étaient ensemble. Je rigolais intérieurement en constatant que mes suppositions comme quoi ma mère aimait mon père et c'était remarier en espérant qu'il vienne la chercher étaient juste. Caroline me demanda pourquoi je souriais et j'expliquais discrètement aux filles toute l'histoire. Puis après avoir vérifié qu'au moins un Cullen m'écouté je leur expliqué que j'étais sûr que ma mère était au courant de la nature des Cullen. Bonnie m'avoua qu'elle avait eu un doute et elle ne fut pas la seule. Je commençais à m'énerver en me disant qu'il l'avait trainé dans ce monde et je me levais avec l'intention de partir voir Damon. Ma mère ne sembla pas de cet avis.

- Au fait Bella, je ne t'ai pas vu beaucoup discuté avec Edward.

Nous entendîmes des assiettes se casser et je me précipitais pour voir Damon en train de ramasser des bouts de verre.

- Ne t'approche pas, il y en a partout.

Je voulu l'aider mais me souvint qu'il y avait un vampire qui avait du mal avec le sang animal juste à côté. Lorsque Damon ramassa le dernier bout de verre et le jeta ma mère m'appela.

- Bella, laisse faire le cuisinier et vient nous voir. Cela fait longtemps que tu ne nous as pas vu les Cullen, Phil et moi.

La rage monta en moi et je me précipitais dans le salon. J'entendis Damon me suivre mais je savais qu'à part s'il utilisait ses pouvoirs vampiriques il ne me rattraperait pas. Arrivais devant ma mère celle-ci souriait mais en croisant mon regard elle commença à avoir peur.

- Bella ça va ?

- Non ça va pas non et tout ça tu sais pourquoi par-ce-que mon connard d'ex, ma pétasse d'ex-meilleure amie et toi êtes là. J'allais parfaitement bien avant que tu ne reviennes pourrir ma vie. J'étais heureuse avec des gens qui se souciait de moi pour autre chose que le fait de savoir se servir d'un téléphone pour appeler un homme que l'on utilise pour rendre jaloux son ex-mari que l'on a quitté. Oh ne prend pas cette air étonné, j'ai 18 ans pas 4 je ne suis pas aveugle. Forks n'est pas aussi ennuyeux que tu l'as toujours dit. La seul chose que tu voulais c'était que papa fasse comme tu le voulais sans qu'il te contredise. Et maintenant c'est mon tour alors je vais le dire une fois pour tout de sorte que vous compreniez bien, toi et mon connard d'ex. Je hais Edward Cullen et je suis en couple avec l'homme que j'aime et qui me rend heureuse Damon Salvatore. Ai-je été assez clair ?

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre et me détourna. J'avais les larmes aux yeux mais il était hors de question que je pleure devant eux. Caroline, Elena, Bonnie et Angela se levèrent et je me dirigeais vers l'étage comme un automate. Je m'allongeais sans m'en rendre compte dans le lit de Damon et éclaté en sanglot. Les filles me prirent dans leur bras et nous pleurâmes ensemble. Au bout d'un moment Jenna monta et nous raconta ce qui c'était passé depuis notre dépars.

_**Flash-back**_

Damon était hors de lui, on pouvait le voir à la tension de chacun de ses muscles. Alaric et Tyler se levèrent et se rapprochèrent de lui tandis Jasper tenta de le calmer avec son dons, sa colère ne cessait d'augmenter en fonction des sanglots de Bella. Stefan qui avait entendus Bella hurlait rentra dans le salon et vis son frère hors de lui. Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère en murmurant.

- Damon ?!

Grave erreur, Damon se réveilla et grogna fortement. Tyler, Stefan et Jasper se placèrent entre lui et Renée. Alaric lui parla.

- Damon, calme toi Bella doit être dans un état lamentable et…

- Isabella dans un état lamentable, non elle est juste en train de tremper mes draps de ses larmes. **Coupa abruptement Damon.**

Tout le monde sursauta. Jeremy se leva et se plaça devant Renée. Il la foudroyait du regard. Alors que la tension devenait quasiment palpable, Matt rentra dans la maison. En voyant Damon hors de lui, Stefan, Tyler, Jasper et Alaric qui tentaient de le calmer et Jeremy qui foudroyait du regard une femme qui ressemblait à Bella il comprit.

- Vous êtes Renée, la mère, si je puis dire, de Bella.

- Je suis sa mère oui.

- Non vous êtes sa génitrice, une mère n'utilise pas sa fille pour flirter ou comme baby sitter et je sais de quoi je parle ma mère est pareil. Damon sort et calme toi puis va voir Bella, tu seras le seul à pouvoir la calmer. En attendant Jenna monte, ta présence l'aidera. Mme je resterais polie car j'adore votre fille et j'ai un immense respect envers le shérif Swan, mais partez, partez et ne revenez jamais. Vous n'êtes pas la bienvenu ici.

- J'ai le droit de voir ma fille tout de même.

- Plusieurs choses. De un votre fille est majeur et peux choisir ou non de vous revoir, de deux si vous êtes ici pour faire en sorte qu'elle retombe dans les bras de son ex qui l'a poussé au suicide vous aurez affaires à moi. Ensuite et surtout Bella vous hais et maintenant que je sais qui vous êtes je ne vous laisserez pas l'approcher.

Renée frissonna de peur en comprenant qu'il ne rigolait pas. Au fil de son discourt tout le monde fut de plus en plus étonné et Damon se calma un peu, il fut heureux que sa belle sois autant protégé surtout qu'il savait qu'Isabella apprécié beaucoup Matt.

_**Fin du Flash-Back**_

- Damon est sorti avec Jasper. Tandis que Phil et Renée sont partie.

Les filles écoutaient l'histoire mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'on me disait. La seul chose que je sentais c'était cette douleur. Liz rentra dans la chambre et prit Caroline dans ses bras en s'excusant.

- Pardonne moi Caroline je ne suis pas une bonne-mère, pas assez présente mais je ferais tout, tout pour me rattraper.

Puis elle se tourna vers moi et me serra dans ses bras aussi. La chaleur d'une mère. J'avais toujours recherché cela et je commençais à la trouver.

- Sois ma maman… **Soufflais-je dans un souffle.**

Elle hocha la tête et on entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. On se retourna et je vis Damon me regarder fixement. Je vis de la tristesse dans ses yeux et je tendais les bras vers lui. Il vint me serrer contre lui et je fondais à nouveau en larme. Damon me serra de plus en plus fort dans ses bras et je compris qu'il avait besoin de ça pour ne pas retrouver Renée et la tuer. Je relevais la tête et lorsque je croisais son regard un brasier se forma dans mon ventre. Mes mains crochetèrent sa nuque et mes lèvres s'écrasèrent avec force contre les siennes. J'avais besoin de le sentir, de sentir qu'il m'aimait. Je m'allongeais et il me surplomba sans décoller ses lèvres des miennes. Mes doigts cherchaient les courbes de son visage et les boutons de sa chemise. Il me retourna et je me retrouvais à le surplomber. Alors que je passais mes mains sur son torse il les emprisonna dans les siennes et me fis le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il se releva nous asseyant, moi sur lui. Il me scruta un instant et nicha son cou dans ma nuque en soupirant. La passion qui nous avait emporté descendit doucement mais je souhaitais toujours son contacte. Je tentais de dégager mes mains et alors que j'allais y parvenir je l'entendis chuchoter.

- Je t'aime Isabella.

Je fus si surprise que j'arrêtais tout mouvement. Il avait toujours la tête dans mon cou qu'il embrassé tendrement et je me demandais si je n'avais pas rêvé. Je le repoussais doucement et ancrais mon regard dans le sien. Je me perdis dans les méandres de ses émotions et sus que j'avais bien entendis. Sans défaire le lien de nos regards je chuchotais.

- Je t'aime aussi Damon.

Il sourit doucement et je vis son regard étinceler. Sans que je ne puisse réagir, ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les miennes et il m'embrassa avec toute la douceur et la tendresse qu'il possédait. Le brasier finit par revenir et je devins folle lorsque sa langue vint chatouiller mes lèvres pour avoir accès à sa jumelle. Ma folie repris et mon désir devint plus ardent, j'étais désespéré, torturé, blessé. Je voulais que la douleur cesse. A nouveau il m'empêcha de défaire sa chemise et je grognais de frustration, de rage. Il sourit moqueur mais je pus lire dans ses yeux à quel point il souffrait de me voir ainsi blessé et laissant libre cours à l'animal qui était en moi. Je caressais doucement son visage alors qu'il fermait les yeux et me serrait plus fort contre lui. Une de ses mains faisait des cercles dans mon dos et je me calmais peu-à-peu. Lorsqu'il décida que j'étais plus calme il se rallongea et m'installa à moitié sur lui mais le plus proche possible. Sa main libre vint prendre l'une des miennes qu'il embrassa. Je fermais les yeux et quelques larmes dévalèrent sur mes joues. Il les essuya tendrement et embrassa chaque partie de mon visage.

- Aime-moi… **Le suppliais-je**

Il se tourna de sorte de me surplomber à nouveau et mordilla mon nez. Je rigolais doucement, d'un rire clair et pur. Il caressa tendrement mon visage.

- Je ne le ferais pas aujourd'hui. **Me répondit-il.**

Et je vis à quel point il le voulait mais sens empêchait.

- Pourquoi ? **Demandais-je encore plus désespéré.**

- Je ne veux pas que tu le regrettes après.

- Je ne le regretterais pas…

- Et qui plus est tout le monde nous attend en bas.

Je commençais à avoir peur. Il avait dit qu'il m'aimait mais et ci il ne me désirait pas, si je n'étais pas assez belle, si il me disait ça juste pour me calmer, si il préférer une femme comme lui, si il aimait encore Katherine… Il du voir mes interrogation dans mes yeux car il me sourit l'air moqueur avant de frotter son nez au mien.

- Idiote, tu sais mieux que quiconque à quel point je te veux mais pas comme ça. Pas pour que tu oublis ta souffrance. Je veux que ta première fois sois la plus belle de toute même si ce n'est pas avec moi.

- Ce sera toujours avec toi Damon. C'est toi que je désire et personne d'autre.

Il sourit doucement et se releva, quand il atteignit la porte il se retourna vers moi et me tendis la main. Je me relevais et constatais que les filles étaient redescendues. Je me sentis coupable pour Caroline mais elle n'était pas seule. J'attrapais la main de Damon et la serrais le plus fort possible. Son pouce caressa le dos de ma main alors qu'il la pressait doucement.

- Je suis là, je ne te laisse plus seul de toute la soirée.

Je le remerciais d'un regard et me collais à lui en descendant les escaliers. Il mit son bras autour de ma taille tandis que son autre main venait tenir l'une des miennes. Une fois devant la porte du salon je m'arrêtais, j'avais explosé et fondu en larmes et je n'étais en cette instant plus grand-chose. Alors que je chercher en moi une émotion qui pourrait m'aider Damon releva ma tête et m'embrassa passionnément. Toutes mes émotions revinrent et je pus lui faire un grand sourire avant d'embrasser doucement la commissure de ses lèvres. Puis nous rentrâmes dans le salon, à cet instant, les filles se jetèrent sur moi et je pus leur faire un grand sourire sincère sans tristesse. La douleur s'évaporé. Mon regard se posa sur mon père qui sourit tristement comprenant sans doute tout ce que j'avais vécu. Sur Alaric qui me regardait légèrement inquiet et qui voyant mon sourire m'en fis un éblouissant, sur Jeremy qui semblait tenter d'éblouir le monde sur Stefan et Matt qui semblé rassuré, sur Tyler qui serrait désormais Caroline dans ses bras puis sur Jasper qui m'envoya des ondes de plénitude. Ma famille était là. Je ne regardais pas les Cullen ne voulant même pas me rendre compte de leur présence. Damon et moi nous avançâmes avant de nous installer dans le canapé entouré de nos amis, de ma famille. Le reste de la soirée fut calme, Rosalie m'apprit que Carlisle et Esmée avaient emmené Alice et Edward dans un hôtel et que les Denali étaient parti avec eux. Ils reviendraient c'était certain mais pas se soir. Lorsque Rosalie et Emmett partirent je les prie dans mes bras et leur pardonnais. Ils sourirent et partirent rejoindre leur famille tandis que je rejoignais la mienne. Mon père parti et nous allâmes nous coucher. Alors que nous étions dans la chambre de Damon je le regardais s'allonger sur le lit et je compris ce que je voulais vraiment. Lui. Je m'avançais d'une démarche que j'espéré féline alors qu'il me dévorait du regard.

- Bella… **Murmura-t-il alors que je m'installais à califourchon sur lui.**

- Je te veux. **Lui répondis-je.**

Je bougeais lentement mon bassin contre le sien alors qu'il plaçait ses mains sur mes hanches, je me penchais lentement pour l'embrasser. Alors que je coupais le baiser il grogna.

- Eh j'n'ai pas fini de t'embrasser moi…

Je souris mais docile je revins, à peine avait-il effleuré mes lèvres de sa langue je reculais. Il grogna à nouveau.

- ça t'embête hein ?

- Si tu savais à quel point…

Mes mouvements de bassin se firent plus rapides tandis que le brasier reprenait ses droits. Damon grogna et me retourna d'un coup. Ses hanches contre les miennes il se mouvait. Merveilleusement bon. Je penchais la tête et souffla.

- Possède-moi.

Il embrassa mon cou remonta sur mes lèvres et avant de les poser murmura.

- Tu es mienne.

Il m'embrassa et je sentis sa main droite passer sous mon T-shirt. Je frémis et il me l'enleva rapidement avant de poursuivre sa découverte. Il embrassa chaque bout de peau découvert et je gémis lorsque sa langue vint titiller l'intérieur de ma clavicule. Le brasier se renforça et mes mains bougèrent. Je défis un à un les boutons de sa chemise tandis qu'il mordillait ma peau. Il finit par enlevé mon soutiens gorge et en réflexe je me caché. Je rougie lorsqu'il retira mes mains et soupira lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur l'un de mes téton sans me quitter du regard. Je finis par me laissé faire et lui ôta définitivement sa chemise. Je gémis à nouveau lorsqu'il prit en main l'un de mes seins et se mit à le malaxer. Mon corps ondulait sous le sien et je finis par sentir son désir tout contre moi. A se contacte mes jambes s'enroulèrent d'elle-même autour de ses hanches pour me frotter de plus en plus fort a lui. Il finit par lâcher mes seins en grognant et m'enleva d'un coup mon pantalon. Je restais un instant indécis alors qu'il me regardait de haut ses yeux noirs de désir. Plus rien n'aurais pu l'arrêter, je me mordis la lèvre inférieur et remua légèrement. Il revint immédiatement m'embrasser avec plus d'ardeur et je me sentis perdre pied lorsque ses doigts vinrent titiller mon bouton de nerf. Je gémis de plus en plus fort et haleté bruyamment tandis que ses yeux s'assombrissaient de plus en plus. Je me cambrais et poussa un cri lorsqu'il entra un doigt en moi. Il resta un instant sans bouger et m'embrassa le cou. Puis alors que je m'habitué peu à peu à cette petite intrusion il déchira d'une main ma culotte et commença à bouger en moi. J'haleté en gémissant et prononçant son nom tandis qu'il me regardait avoir du plaisir. Alors qu'il enfonçait un second doigt en moi je me relevais brusquement et le poussa. Il retomba éberlué allongé sur le dos tandis que je perdais tout contrôle. Je le dévêtis le plus vite possible et pris sa verge entre mes doigts. Il grogna et cela m'excita encore plus lorsque je commençais à faire des vas et viens. Au bout de quelque second il arrêta mes mains et les emprisonna je le regardais surprise.

- Cette nuit n'existe que pour toi.

L'étincelle dans son regard me convint et docile je me ré-allongeais. Il me surplomba et m'embrassa à nouveau. Il finit par levé la tête pour quémander l'autorisation que je lui accordais d'un hochement. Il m'embrassa alors avec une ardeur démesurée lorsque je sentis qu'il entrait en moi. Je me tendis d'un coup et la douleur m'apporta quelques larmes. Il les essuya doucement et m'embrassa en attendant qu'elle parte. Je finis par me détendre et il commença ses vas et viens d'abord doux mais je vis qu'il avait du mal à se contenir et je le suppliais d'accélérer. Mes yeux étaient fermés dans les méandres de ce que je ressentais.

-Ouvre les yeux mon amour, regarde-moi te faire mienne.

Sa voix rauque m'émoustillât encore plus et j'ouvris les yeux. Ses coup devinrent plus brutaux et sauvages et m'amenèrent très vite au point de non-retour. J'hurlais son nom tandis qu'il grognait le mien avant de s'affaler sur moi. Je tentais de reprendre ma respiration tandis qu'il embrassé chaque parcelle de peau qu'il put atteindre. Lorsque ma respiration fut plus calme il souhaita se retirer de moi mais je le suppliais de rester. Je me sentais entière, lorsque je lui dis ses yeux s'illuminèrent à nouveau de désir et nous refîmes l'amour plusieurs fois.

* * *

C'est chaud bouillant voilà mon premier lemon... Vos avis... la suite mercredi prochain...


	9. Chapter 9

kachiri15 : merci pour tes review pour qui elle est c'est pas encore au programme même si il y a plein d'indice. Un chapitre assez triste et court mais je pense que tu vas aimer, d'ailleurs j'attend avec impatience la suite de ton histoire. Bonne lecture !

zhenli : Et oui 4 chapitres mais c'est juste que j'avais le temps, pour la suite va falloir attendre un peu. J'espère que je vais m'améliorer en matière de combat. Et oui mon premier lemon... merci pour ton commentaire à ce sujet, on est deux à avoir perdus le contrôle avec un Damon comme ça... Dommage qu'il soit à Bella (je suis l'auteur elle pourrait m'en passer un bout :P ) Il y aura plusieurs lemon promis mais je pense que pour le moment c'est le seul aussi décrit. Voilà le nouveau chapitre et tu vas à nouveau m'en vouloir, oui je sais je suis sadique. Bonne lecture !

pompeï : Merci pour ta review, j'adore aussi comment Renée c'est faite rembarrer, entre nous c'est venu tout seul, j't'assure. voilà un nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture !

sandra08 : merci pour ta review en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Ou est Bella ? Elle est à moi.

La voix d'Edward me réveilla et je grimaçais en grognant. J'entendis Damon ricanait et relevais doucement la tête.

- Salut toi… **murmurais-je à moitié endormis.**

- Bien dormis ? **Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire un coin.**

Les souvenirs de cette nuit me revinrent et je rougis furieusement. Il ricana mais la distance entre lui et moi était trop grand. Je me relevais et embrassais se sourire qui me faisait fondre. A peine avais-je effleuré ses lèvres qu'il me retournait pour à nouveau me surplomber. Je remarquais qu'il avait remis son caleçon et grognais contre ses lèvres. Ses mains retracé le contour de mon corps.

- Ou est Bella ?

La porte vola et les Cullen entrèrent, vite suivit par les Denali et ma famille, Edward et Alice en tête avant de se stopper nette. Je remarquais que le drap avait glissé et qu'on pouvait voir mon corps. Je rougis encore plus en tentant de cacher ma nudité. Damon semblais beaucoup s'amuser, il c'était rallongé à mes coté et avait passé son bras au-dessus de moi. Tout le monde était tétanisé quand Caroline hurla.

- Oh mon dieu ! Bella je veux tous les détails.

Toute ma famille, Damon et moi y compris la regardèrent. Elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux et je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire vite suivis par ma famille de Rosalie et Emmett ainsi que Garrett et Kate. Je tirais les draps sur moi et m'enroulais dedans. Je me tournais ensuite vers Edward et sa clique et dis d'une voix joyeuse et légèrement acerbe.

- J'aimerais bien m'habillais si c'était possible.

Ma famille rigola et entrainèrent tant bien que mal les invités dans le salon. Pour Edward, Emmett Jasper, Tyler et Stefan avait dû le pousser et le tirer et seul l'aide de Garett avait permis de le faire partir. Une fois la porte fermé je soupirais tandis que Damon rigolait.

- C'est ça, c'est ça fous toi de moi, mais si c'est sa tu n'auras rien de moi avant au moins une semaine.

- Tu ne pourras pas te passer de moi.

- Tu crois ?

- Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui m'as supplié de te prendre. **Me dit-il me surplombant à nouveau.**

Je gémis lorsqu'il plaqua son sexe contre le mien et encore plus fort quand il se mit à onduler.

-Je te l'ai dit lors notre première discussion. Tu es facilement comblé.

Je souris me remémorant notre première discussion tandis qu'il embrassait mon cou. Il me donna un coup plus fort et je gémis encore, quand j'entendis Caroline hurlais à nouveau.

-Bella ne baise pas ton mec. Descend.

Je rigolais tandis que Damon s'écarter en grognant.

-Je vais tuer Blondie.

-Non, non beau gosse. Là tu vas éviter de te faire tuer et ensuite on verra.

Il ricana et s'habillât en vitesse, je jetais de temps en temps des coups d'œil appréciant son corps. Alors qu'il ne me manquait plus que mon T-shirt je sentis deux mains agripper violement mes seins par derrière. Je gémis de douleur et de surprise. Lorsque je compris que c'était Damon je tentais de me dégager.

-Laisse-moi finir de m'habillais. Tu n'en as pas eu assez.

-Je n'en aurais jamais assez de toi Bella. Et puis c'est toi qui appréciais la vue.

Stupide vampire pensais-je avant de finir de m'habillais et de descendre voir les gens qui commençais à sortir de leur état de léthargie. Arrivé en bas je saluais les personnes réveillé si je puis dire. Damon s'approcha de Caroline et je m'attendis au pire.

-Blondie ?!

Elle tourna la tête et Damon lui brisa la nuque. Les derniers endormis se relevèrent d'un coup alors que Caroline s'effondrait et que Stefan râlait.

-Damon…

-Elle était prévenu, je lui avais dit que la prochaine fois qu'elle me faisait chier alors que j'étais avec Bella je la tuerais.

Je m'approchais de Caro et lui tapotais la joue. A peine fut-elle réveillait qu'elle sauta sur Damon.

-Je vais te tuer Damon Salvatore.

Ma famille et moi regardions la bagarre blasée tandis que les invités, non invités nous regardaient de plus en plus choqué. Edward voulu parlait quand Damon plaqua Caroline au mur d'une seule main.

-Je suis plus vieux que toi Blondie, et je pourrais te tuer tout en buvant un skotch et en faisant la morale à mon frère.

Je soupirais blasé et lançais à la cantonade.

-Sinon on est là pour préparer une guerre contre on s'est pas trop combien de vampire de on s'est pas trop combien d'année, pas pour que je fasse du baby-sitting de vampire.

Les Cullen et Denali me regardèrent inquiet, évidemment il a tué une fille et moi je le provoque…

Damon ricana et se recula relâchant Caroline. Il s'approcha de moi et je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour qu'il pose doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ensuite il se dirigea vers la cave tout en lançant.

-Blondie, Jeremy je présume que vous n'avez rien mangé.

-Non et j'ai soif… au point de pouvoir croquer Bella.

-Essaye seulement Blondie et j'te raterais pas.

Je rigolais quand Alaric rentra dans le salon.

-Salue les jeunes et les moins jeunes… Il s'est passé quoi ? **Demanda-t-il en voyant la tension dans l'air.**

Je voulue répondre tout comme Caroline mais Edward nous devança.

-Il y a que Bella a fait sa pute et a, sous prétexte que je l'ai plaqué, couché avec le premier venu.

J'entendis Damon gueuler, Caroline et Jeremy grogner tandis que Jasper et Tyler se préparé à bondir, Stefan était déjà devant Edward prêt à le tuer.

-Oui tu oubli juste le fais que je n'ai jamais voulus coucher avec toi…

Tout le monde se stoppa et j'haussai les épaules avant de me tourner vers les parents Cullen et Denali.

-Bien sinon entre gens civilisais que donne l'attaque de Lauren et Irina.

-Concrètement nous sommes plus nombreux plus malin et plus fort qu'eux. Toutefois le risque le plus important c'est que les Volturi soient au courant. Même si en tant que Vampire Originelle vous ne les craignait pas.** Fini-t-il en regardant Damon et Stefan.**

-Les qui ? **Demandèrent Elena, Bonnie et Angela.**

Je leur répondis.

-Les Volturi… c'est un peu les rois du monde vampirique.

-Uniquement chez les sang-froid. **Rajouta Damon.**

-Il n'est pas non plus préférable que vos originelle sois au courant.

-Qui ça ? **Demandais-je.**

-La famille originelle. **Me renseignât Stefan tandis que Damon levait les yeux au ciel. **

Carlisle renchérie.

-Klaus le vampire le plus cruelle, Elijah l'homme d'honneur ainsi que leur frères et sœur. Kohl, Finn et Rebeka.

En entendant ses noms je sursautais violement. Eleazar le vis et continua tout en me fixant intensément.

-Il existe une autre originelle, plus crainte que tous réuni. Manipulatrice et cruelle elle était douce et aimante envers sa famille. Je ne l'ai jamais personnellement rencontré mais des rumeurs cour à son sujet, elle serait mi- vampire mi- sorcière. Elle serait la grande sœur respecté et aimé de sa famille. Elle seul pourrait parvenir à arrêter Klaus lorsqu'il a une idée en tête.

Il avait prononcé ces paroles sans me quitter du regard. Il pensait que c'était moi et mon subconscient rajouta. A raison. Mon cœur s'emballa et je m'évanouis à sa dernière phrase.

-Son nom est Arabella.

_Nous étions dans un champ deux groupes s'affronté du regard. D'un côté il y avait une trentaine de vampire de l'autre nous étions six et pourtant se furent eux qui tressaillir de peur lorsque je m'avançais. Je me vis leurs arracher le cœur a chacun puis partager le sang avec mes frères et sœurs. Une fois cela fais j'embrassais passionnément mes frères Elijah et Klaus alors qu'ils me promettaient de tuer Kathalina. Ils me promirent aussi de trouver une véritable âme sœur. _

Je me réveillais en sursaut et entendis plusieurs personnes soupirais rassuré. Moi j'étais terrifié, je me voyais tuer ses gens et je savais qu'ils méritaient de mourir mais mon visage ne reflétait aucune émotion. Je frémis lorsque je repensais aux visages apeuré de ces gens. Je repris peu à peu pied avec la réalité lorsque je sentis Damon me secouait doucement. Je finis par parler.

-Depuis combien de temps je…

-depuis une heure mais le plus inquiétant c'est que ton corps était glacé.

Je me rendis compte que j'avais plusieurs couvertures sur moi mais je frissonnais toujours. Damon s'en aperçus et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je me rendis compte aussi qu'il n'y avait quasiment personne.

-Lorsque tu t'es évanouis on a mis sa, enfin surtout Edward, sur le conte de ta nuit. Damon ta couché dans son lit et ensuite nous avons discuté et mis un plan tandis que tu dormais. Ils sont tous parti chassé et on t'a entendus hurler on est monté et on t'a trouvé glacé dans ton lit. Damon a eu la peur de sa vie.

Lorsque j'entendis sa je crus qu'il allait la rabrouer pour sa pique mais je me rendis compte qu'il ne rigolait pas. Damon me serrais comme si il avait peur de me perdre et je me raccrochais à lui de toute mes force. Il me serra dans ses bras il n'y avait que Caroline, Damon et moi. J'avais peur qu'ils m'en veulent en apprenant la vérité mais je ne pouvais plus mentir. Je leur racontai tout. Mes rêves, mes sentiments… Je ne cessai de parler que lorsque nous entendîmes tout le monde rentrais dans la maison. Damon me lâcha et les rejoignit sans me regardait. Caroline voulut me serrer dans ses bras mais je la repoussais et lui demandais de me ramener. Nous passâmes par derrière et nous partîmes. Elle me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter mais je savais que je l'avais perdu et mon cœur me souffla que ce ne fût pas la première fois. Elle me déposa chez moi et je l'enjoignais à partir. Je me dirigeais tout d'abord vers ma chambre mais décida d'aller dans le grenier. Personne ne viendrait me chercher là-haut. Je grimpais avant d'entendre un bruit derrière moi, je n'eus le temps de me retourner que je m'effondrais en ressentant une horrible douleur.

* * *

Alors? Oui je sais je suis sadique, pitié me tuais pas,par contre une review est bienvenus.


	10. Chapter 10

kachiri15 : je posterais toujours le mercredi c'est là ou j'ai du temps. Et toi? moi je veux la suite de ton histoire.

Shamalo : a si tu savais à quel point ta review ma fais plaisir, j'avais peur de justement ne pas etre proche des caractères initiaux alors merci de me dire ça. Pour ce qui est du secret autour de Bella je n'ai qu'une chose à dire. Tu verras...

zhenli : je peux t'assurer que quand je les écris j'étais plié en deux c'est juste énormes. Oui Bella pourrait partager enfin bon, je finirais bien par lui piquer Mouhahaha. En espérant que la suite te plaise.

Et donc voici la suite en espérant qu'elle plaise. En même temps j'écris une histoire sur un manga et pour un concours d'écrivain donc il y aura peut-être des retard même si en principe je posterais tous les mercredi. Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

Caroline fonçait en direction de chez les Salvatore, elle en voulait a Bella de lui avoir caché des choses mais c'était normal. Mais elle ne supportait pas la conduite de connard qu'avait eu Damon. Elle franchit le seuil de la porte avec l'intention de le tuer mais ce qu'elle trouva la bluffa. Edward frappais Damon qui ne se défendait pas tandis que les autres regardaient la scène sans comprendre. Caroline ne supportait pas Edward et Damon était le copain de sa sœur. Elle balança Edward a l'autre bout du salon mais à la surprise général se jeta sur Damon en hurlant.

-Crétin, abrutie, connard de première. Pourquoi t'a fait sa hein ? Pourquoi ?

Personne ne comprenait rien et Caroline fini par se calmer en pleurant. Tyler l'a pris dans ses bras alors que Damon se relevait l'air de rien. Il se tourna vers Caroline qui étouffa un sanglot plus fort lorsqu'elle vit la douleur dans les yeux de Damon. Et elle comprit, elle c'était senti trahi et énervé et seul le fait qu'elle était une fille l'avais empêché de frapper Bella, Damon lui…

-Parce-que si je n'étais pas partie je l'aurais tué.

-Tu aurais dû lui dire, elle était tellement mal quand je l'ai ramené et je…

Le portable de Damon sonna et en voyant l'appelant, répondit.

-Charlie, je peux faire quelque chose ?

-Damon, je viens de rentrer à la maison et j'ai vu les chaussures de Bella mais nul trace d'elle j'ai fouillé partout du grenier à la cave il n'y a rien…

Damon se figea au fur et à mesure des paroles de Charlie, celui-ci sanglotait et Damon pouvait entendre du bruit derrière lui. Charlie continua.

-La seul chose que j'ai trouvé c'est une trainé de sang dans me grenier.

Damon lâcha son portable et parti en courant. Caroline récupéra le téléphone et Charlie lui explique ce qui se passait. Tout le monde se mit en chasse.

La journée s'écoula et tout le monde chercher. Damon devenait d'heure en heure de plus en plus dangereux et personne ne pouvait l'approcher. Stephan avait récupéré du sang de Charlie mais ni Bonnie ni Angela ne réussissaient à trouver Bella. Alors que la nuit tombais Damon perçus une légère flagrance de sa bien aimé et trouva des traces de sang. C'est à peine si Tyler eu le temps de prévenir les autres qu'il était déjà parti. Ce qu'il vit en arrivant devant une maison en bois, le mit dans une rage telle que plus aucune clarté n'apparut dans son esprit. La seule chose qu'il voyait était le corps de Bella ensanglanté suspendus par les mains et attaché au plafond, entouré par plusieurs sang-froid. Le carnage commença. Les corps volaient, Caroline arriva en suivant accompagné de Tyler. Lorsque les Denali arrivèrent bonnie avait déjà effacé l'odorat de Garrett pour éviter qu'il ne s'en prenne à Bella. En voyant les corps volaient et sachant que seul Damon était rentré ils eurent peur de ce qu'ils allaient découvrir. Ils entrèrent dans la bataille, Kate et Tanya se précipitèrent vers leur sœur pour l'écarter des combats, elles eurent du mal et furent horrifiaient de voir les yeux d'Irina rouge sang, du sang de Bella coulant sur son menton. Elles furent inquiète à l'idée que Bella puisse avoir était mordus mais Irina feula à cette idée.

-Elle doit mourir pas devenir une des nôtres.

Kate électrocuta sa sœur, elle aimait bien Bella et sa sœur était vraiment trop capricieuse. Après que tout le monde les eut rejoints et plusieurs heures de combat acharné Damon tua Laurent et fut retenu à grande peine de tuer Irina. Entre temps Caroline avait réussi à décrocher Bella et emmené au manoir pour être soignait par les sorcières. Les Cullen et les Denali étaient terrifié de la puissance de Damon et eurent peur de ce qu'il adviendrait si Bella venait à mourir. Comme par télépathie alors qu'ils atteignaient le manoir il parla pour la première fois depuis le matin.

-Si jamais Bella meurt je la tuerais et tout ce qui voudront la défendre subiront le même sort.

Il regardait Irina avec rage et celle-ci frissonnât. Elle l'avait vu à l'œuvre et avait peur. Après tout pour elle et Lauren ce n'était que de vulgaire humain avec qui Bella avait sympathisait. Ils avaient hésité à s'en prendre à eux mais la présence des Cullen et Denali ne l'aidait pas. A peine rentrèrent-ils que Caroline se jeta sur eux en pleurant et disant qu'elle ne comprenait pas. En allant dans le salon ils virent les sorcières lançais de puissant sortilège de soin contre Bella et ceux–ci ricochait contre un bouclier invisible. Angela était en larme et Bonnie n'en pouvait plus. Rien ne marchait, tout était repoussait. Damon se retourna d'un coup et prit Irina à la gorge en la fracassant contre un mur. Celle-ci begueya qu'elle ne comprenait pas mais il ne la croyait pas. Jasper, Tyler, Stephan tiraient Damon afin qu'il lâche prise tandis que Kate et Tanya le suppliais de la lâcher, Garrett tenta de venir en aide aux garçons, mais il ne bougeait pas aveuglé par la rage et la douleur quand Bonnie eut une illumination.

-Ce n'est pas Irina qui bloque mes pouvoirs, mais Bella, la puissance magique et démesuré par rapport à ce que j'ai déjà vu sur elle quand elle s'énerve mais c'est possible.

-Pourquoi empêcherait-elle quelqu'un de la soignait ? **Demanda Carlisle.**

-Peut-être qu'elle ne veut plus vivre ?!

Damon relâchât Irina d'un coup et se jeta au chevet de Bella la suppliant de lui revenir. Angela continuait de lancer des sorts et la barrière finie par disparaitre à l'instant où Damon prononça ces mots.

-Je t'aime Isabella, depuis 150ans et pour mille de plus.

Stefan sursauta et compris.

-Isabella…

Personne ne comprenait. Malgré ça rien n'allait, le pou de Bella se perdait et seul les immortelle pouvaient encore le sentir Damon fini par se mordre le poignet et l'avançais vers la bouche de sa belle quand Caroline l'arrêta. Il la fusilla du regard.

- Je sais et moi aussi je veux qu'elle vive mais… Si jamais elle...

- Même si c'est réellement elle je prends le risque. Si c'était Tyler tu ferais de même non ?!

Et Caroline comprit, Damon et Bella étaient des âmes sœurs. Elle baissa le bras et Damon fit boire son sang à Bella. Quelque minute plus tard celle-ci mourrait…

* * *

Mouhahaha oui je sais c'est sadique mais c'est tellement bon. Laissé moi votre avis et à mercredi !


	11. Chapter 11

Voilà alors désolé pour le retard mais vous savez bien qu'avant les vacances c'est la cohue au niveau boulot. Sinon d'après ce que j'ai compris vous n'avez pas aimé que je vous laisse sur votre faim... Bah zut alors! Blague à part voici le nouveau chapitre bonne lecture.

* * *

Tout le monde attendait entourant le canapé ou se trouvait Bella. Puis tous les immortels sursautèrent, un cœur avait retenti. Légers et plus rapide, un pou prenais forme dans le corps de Bella. Personne ne comprenait, elle était morte, pourtant un cœur battait. Au bout de quelque minute les blessures de Bella se refermèrent, ses cheveux furent plus soyeux et lumineux. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et tout le monde vit ses yeux vairons, un vert et un or. Cela ne dura que quelque seconde avant qu'elle ne reprenne pieds dans la réalité et que ses yeux ne reprennent leur couleur marron chocolat. Elle se releva d'un coup terrifiait.

-Calme Bella nous sommes au manoir. Tout va bien… **Chuchota Damon.**

_Pov Bella_

La douleur était cuisante, à peine m'étais-je retourné que quelqu'un m'avait assommé. Je sentis des entailles être faite sur mon corps et une voix basse que je connaissais sans pour autant pouvoir identifiait la personne retenti.

-Son sang est vraiment bon, je comprends James et Victoria. Mais aucun des deux n'a pu l'avoir mais moi oui. Je vais te vider de ton sang mais sans te mordre ça n'aurait aucun intérêt. Je voulu hurlais quand une lame entailla ma peau mais je ne pu rien faire. Le néant m'appelait, puis un changement, j'entendis une voix que j'aimais murmurer mon nom, deux mains douces me détachèrent. Je sentis qu'on m'embrassait, puis cette voix, cette ci belle voix me parlait. Je sentis qu'on me faisait boire un liquide chaud et plus rien… Puis un grand flash jaillit dans mon cerveau. Mes souvenirs revenaient, tous. De ma naissance à ma prétendue mort, de ma haine pour Kathalina à mon lien avec celle-ci. Mon amour pour Damon était décuplé ainsi que toutes mes émotions mais celle-ci l'était encore plus. Mes souvenir de Stephan et de Jasper d'il y a 150 ans me revinrent puis le trou noir, je me sentis aspiré et j'ouvrais les yeux lorsque j'entendis la voix de Damon me dire qu'il m'aimait. Je mis du temps avant de me rendre compte d'où j'étais. Alors que je paniquais Damon parla.

-Calme Bella nous sommes au manoir. Tout va bien…

J'inspirais difficilement me remettant peu à peu de mes émotions. Mes yeux accrochèrent ceux de Damon et je m'y perdis. Mon corps bougea seul et je l'embrassais comme jamais. Un brasier se formait dans mon bas ventre. Damon sursauta puis répondis à mon baiser. Ses mains rapprochèrent mon corps du sien tandis que les miennes fourrageaient dans ses cheveux noirs de jais. Alors que je le tirais pour nous allonger sur le sofa un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Je tournais la tête vers la personne qui m'avait dérangé. Mes yeux changèrent et l'afflux de pouvoir revint, Alice vola à travers le salon et je reprenais là où je m'étais arrêté. Damon du sentir mon envie car il m'attrapa par les fesses et me porta, alors que j'entourais ses hanches de mes jambes me frottant à lui. Il nous monta, sans un regard en arrière, dans sa chambre et m'allongea dans son lit. Il me surplomba et je l'embrassé encore avant de lui arracher ses vêtements. Il fit de même avec les miens nos corps étaient en feux, j'embrassais toute les parcelles de peau que je pouvais alors qu'il redécouvrait mes formes, il finit par poser ses lèvres sur mon intimité et je gémis plus fort. Sa langue caressa mes lèvres intimes et ses lèvres suçaient mon nœud de nerf. Je gémissais de plus en plus, je m'accrochais désespéré aux draps. Je me cambrais encore et encore alors qu'il lapait consciencieusement tout mon jus. Il finit par se relever et vins m'embrasser je me goutais sur ses lèvres. Il me pénétra d'un coup de rein rapide et pris un rythme effréné. Il avait eu peur, et sa frustration, sa colère et sa tristesse de m'avoir fait du mal ressortait dans chacun de ses coups. Je ne pouvais m'arrêté, l'avoir en moi, ressentir cette sensation d'entièreté après mille ans de quasi solitude. Je finis par nous retourner et me trouvais sur lui, j'enfonçais son sexe tendu en moi avant de le chevaucher avec force. Dans la chambre le bruit mat du lit contre le mur ainsi que nos gémissements étaient les seuls bruits qui résonnaient. Après un ixième orgasme je m'allongeais a ses cotés en lui chuchotant a l'oreille.

-Je t'ais entendu, je me souviens et je t'aime.

-Je t'ai aimé, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours.

* * *

Chapitre très court je sais mais l'autre arrive très vite. Désolé pas beaucoup ,de temps et l'inspiration dérape un peu.


	12. Chapter 12

Et donc voilà la suite:

Pour le reste il ne reste que quelque chapitre pré-écris et même si j'essaye d'avancer le plus vite possible ça prend du temps. En espérant que cela vous plaises.

* * *

Nos regards s'accrochèrent à nouveau et je posai un chaste baisé sur ses lèvres. Alors qu'il roulait pour me surplombait à nouveau nous entendîmes mon père rentrait dans le manoir. Je pris peur, je n'avais pas bu de sang et je risquais de l'attaquer, de plus j'étais nu dans le lit de mon homme. Damon du avoir les même pensée car il me porta en vitesse dans la baignoire tout en s'habillant. Je m'allongeais dans l'eau chaude et mon père frappa à la porte de la chambre. Nous entendîmes Caroline lui dire de ne pas rentrer mais il n'écouta rien. Damon se releva et lui expliqua que j'étais fatigué. Mon père rentra doucement tandis que je faisais semblant de me reposer. En vérité je tentais de me concentrer sur l'eau qui coulait plutôt que sur mon père dont le sang pulsait dans ses veines. Je tentais de retrouver mon contrôle d'entant mais ma transformation n'était pas encore fini et de ce fait je ne parvenais pas à me contrôler entièrement. Damon proposa à Charlie un verre de whisky et me dit qu'il allait me chercher un jus de tomate remède de grand-mère qu'il disait. Traduction, du sang… Cela faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas bu. Caro rentra et demanda à mon père ce qu'il faisait là.

- Edward m'a appelé, il doit penser qu'il gagnera des points avec moi en faisant ça. Il a tort bien sûr mais pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé.

- J'étais fatigué, et puis je viens à peine de reprendre connaissance.

J'entendis Damon rentrait et il tendit mon verre a Caroline tout en donnant le sien à mon père. Je me relevais un peu et les garçons tournèrent la tête. Je rigolais en sachant parfaitement que Damon m'avait vu nu encore et encore. Je bus mon verre de sang et soupirais de bien-être. Caroline récupéra le verre vide et je demandais à tout le monde de sortir que je puisse quitter le bain. J'enfilais rapidement un peignoir et allais chercher des vêtements dans l'armoire de Damon. Je pris un mini-short blanc ainsi qu'une des chemises noires de mon homme. Une fois habillé je rejoignis tout le monde. A peine eu-je posé un pied sur la dernière marche qu'Elena, Bonnie et Angela se jetèrent sur moi. Je vis Tyler, Matt et Jeremy me regardaient légèrement inquiet que je m'attaque à leurs copines, sœur ou amies. Je leurs fis un sourire rassurant, Jasper semblait inquiet et tous les Cullen et Denali étaient sur les nerfs. Seul Stefan et Damon me regardaient avec un sourire ils savaient que je ne ferais de mal à personne. Alaric et Jenna arrivèrent et Ric me fit un regard d'excuse avant que ma mère ne franchisse le seuil. Elle se jeta sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras mais je la repoussais, trop fort d'ailleurs car elle chuta et s'égratigna le coude. Le tout se passa vite. Les Denali se placèrent devant Garrett qui avait arrêté de respirer tandis que ma famille me regardait inquiète. Ric se plaça devant ma mère tandis que Stefan écartait mon père. Alors que je ne réagissais toujours pas Matt prit la parole.

- Je croyais que vous aviez compris la première fois. Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus.

Damon m'attrapa par la taille, on aurait pu croire qu'il me serrait dans ses bras, mais je savais à la tension de son corps qu'il faisait surtout en sorte que je n'attaque pas ma mère. Celle-ci se releva et sorti accompagnais par Alaric, Jenna voyant toujours la tension et devinant qu'il me fallais du temps proposa d'accompagner mon père au commissariat pour leur dire que j'étais saine et sauve et qu'il fallait arrêter les recherche. Mon père refusa tout d'abords mais je lui demandé d'y allais, en voyant mon regard triste qui le suppliais il accepta. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis je respirais et tentais de faire le vide dans mon esprit. Eléazar et Carlisle étaient stupéfiés.

- Il est très rare et même quasiment impossible qu'un nouveau-né est autant de retenu.

Je fis un sourire contrit et ne dis rien. Damon me serrait toujours dans ses bras et je l'en remercié intérieurement. J'avais légèrement peur de mon adaptation et puis il fallait que je cache la réalité a tout le monde et j'avais vraiment envie d'entendre la voix de mes frères et sœur et je ne le pouvais sans mettre mon âme sœur et sa famille en danger… Je réprimais un sanglot mais Damon le perçu et me serra plus fort. Je lui souris et regarda les autres. Caroline se trouvait sur les genoux de Tyler celui-ci assis sur l'un des sofas. Bonnie et Angela étaient cote à cote derrière leurs petits amis respectifs. Elena me regardait moitié terrifié moitié heureuse, lorsque nos regards se croisèrent elle me fit un grand sourire malgré le fais que je sois dans les bras de Damon. Stefan me regarda avec un sourire, le même que celui qu'il m'adressait il y a 150 ans et je savais qu'il se souvenait, il faudra d'ailleurs que j'en parle avec lui, je sais que Damon ne diras rien mais lui risquerait de le faire. Je tournais ma tête et vis les Denali et les Cullen je fis un sourire à Kate et Garrett qui se détendit mais en laissant toujours Kate derrière lui. Je souris encore plus en pensant à quel point ils allaient bien ensemble. Je vis Carmen et Éléazar me regardaient éberlué de mon contrôle. Je souris encore plus en m'appuyant contre le torse de mon homme. Mon regard se posa sur Rosalie et Emmett et je fus heureuse de voir qu'ils n'avaient pas peur de moi, Carlisle et Esmée me regardaient intrigué et heureux. Mon regard rencontra ce ambré d'Edward et je sentis une rage folle prendre possessions de moi. Je tentais de me contrôler, mais cela faisait tellement de temps que je n'avais pas utilisé mes pouvoir que ceux-ci voulait sortir. Edward vola à travers la salle sans que je n'aie eu besoin d'esquisser un geste. Tout le monde me regarda éberlué. Alice se jeta au côté d'Edward, vite rejoins par Tanya et celle que je devinais être Irina. En voyant cela, Alice s'inquiétant d'Edward sous les yeux de Jasper, je me mis en colère. Les lumières s'éteignirent et s'allumèrent à répétition les fenêtres claquaient et des objets commençaient à voler en tous sens. Alors que je tentais de reprendre le contrôle de mes pouvoirs, Damon tourna ma tête vers lui et mon regard plongea dans le sien, je me calmai peu à peu.

* * *

Il ne se passe pas grand chose je sais. La suite bientôt.


	13. Chapter 13

Et donc voilà la suite.

zhenli : t'inquiète elle va retrouver ça famille :) bonne lecture !

* * *

Une semaine était passé et le calme était plus ou moins revenus. Angela et Bonnie avaient permis aux Cullen et aux Denali de se déplacer dehors sans faire boule de disco. J'avais emprunté leurs livres de magie et souris lorsque je reconnus différent sort de ma composition. Les derniers nouveau-né crée par Irina furent détruit et celle-ci s'excusa même si je me doutais que ce n'était pas sincère. Elle et Tanya semblaient ne pas m'apprécier mais je ne m'en soucié guère étant très bien avec ma famille. Ma mère était venu me voir à plusieurs reprises et avait pris un appart pas loin pour pouvoir me voir. J'avais d'ailleurs remercié Matt pour son intervention lors de la soirée. Lui et Tyler n'avaient pas changé de comportement vis-à-vis de moi et je leur en étais reconnaissante. Bonnie et Angie ne changeaient pas de comportement même si elles semblaient avoir peur de moi et je me doutais que c'était à cause de mes pouvoirs, je prenais d'ailleurs soin de les cacher. J'avais discuté avec Stefan et Jasper et ceux-ci m'avaient reconnus et promis qu'il ne dirait rien même si ils voulaient savoir qui j'étais en vrai. Elena n'était plus jalouse ou du moins pas devant moi et nous avions repris une relation amicale. Je n'aurais pas cru ça possible mais mon amitié avec Caroline était de jour en jour de plus en plus forte. Elle me faisait souvent penser à ma petite sœur Rebeka. Elle savait que je voulais contacter ma famille mais elle avait un peu peur avec toutes les légendes à leurs sujets. Avec les humains ça allais, j'évitais les contacts trop proches et de toute manières j'avais récupéré mon self-control d'entant. Ma relation avec les Cullen et les Denali était compliqué d'un côté, Éléazar et Carmen, à qui il avait dit ce qu'il soupçonnais, me regardaient bizarrement, ensuite venait Kate et Garrett avec qui je m'étais lié d'amitié, Damon et Garrett avaient beaucoup en commun et s'apprécier, Alice et Edward tentaient sans cesse de se faire pardonné et de redevenir ma meilleure amie ou mon petit ami, Carlisle et Esmée ne savaient quel côté choisir car j'étais comme une fille pour eux mais mon choix de Damon les faisaient souffrir même si plus le temps passé et plus ils voyaient que Damon et moi étions des âme-sœur. Emmett s'entendait très bien avec Tyler, et Rosalie était une personne que j'appréciais beaucoup. Et enfin Damon, lui et moi étions comme en alchimie, la moindre distance nous torturé, j'avais appris à mon père que je couchais avec Damon et il avait fini par accepté ce fait et préférait que je lui dise plutôt qu'il le découvre au mauvais moment. Damon et moi ne cessions de nous aimer encore et encore, je n'étais jamais rassasié et lui non plus, dès que je l'effleuré je voulais plus. J'avais vite compris que c'était le lien de vrai compagnon et étant donné que nous avions était séparé depuis 150 ans cela devait être récupérer. J'étais actuellement dans le salon des Salvatore à entrainer filles et garçons pour le bal de vendredi. Hormis les danseurs se trouvait Mme Lookwood, Damon, Jenna et Alaric. A la fin de la présentation je décidais que nous étions fin prêt pour le lendemain et qu'il fallait une bonne nuit de sommeil. Après un bon bain je rejoignis la chambre de mon homme et le trouvais allongé sur le lit à m'attendre. Il m'avait dit qu'il préparé une surprise mais ne m'en avait rien dit. Je m'allongeais dans ses bras et fus vite transporté dans ceux de Morphée. Le lendemain soir ne pouvait pas arriver plus vite.

Les filles et moi, nous nous étions retrouvées chez moi pour nous préparer. J'étais fin prête pour la soirée. Je tentais de faire bonne figure mais j'angoissais à mort, je finis par soupirer devant mon pâle reflet. J'étais peut être redevenus vampire mais cela n'empêche pas que je me trouvais banal.

- Cesse de soupirer Bella, tu es magnifique et ça va être génial.

- Oh oui il faut juste oublier mon ex, sa famille et ma mère sans comptais une superbe chorégraphie hyper dur et une surprise de nos hommes, chouette programme on commence quand ?!

- Que tu es pessimiste. Mais Caro à raison tu es splendide pas vrai Elena, Bonnie.

- Oui tout à fait.

- Tu es très belle et ne t'en fais pas on a tellement répété qu'il est impossible de se planter même pour la surprise.

- Merci les filles. Aller en piste.

-Ouais. **Crièrent-elles.**

Caroline me fis un clin d'œil et m'assura qu'on allait assurer. Je souris et soufflais. En piste ! Nous partîmes vers la salle de fêtes qui était magnifiquement décoré mais je ne m'attardai guère sur cela, je chercher dans la foule des visages connus et je les vis tous, les Cullen étaient là, la bouche grande ouverte à m'observer. Ma mère était à leur côté et je me demandais ou se trouvait Phil et mon père. J'eu ma réponse lorsque je les vis à peine à quelque centimètre des Cullen. A leurs côté se trouvaient les Denali. Alors que mon souffle c'était arrêté il repartie lorsque Caroline me tira vers eux déterminé. A l'extérieur je paressais sereine mais à l'intérieur je bouillonnais. Puis ils apparurent et les première notes de Bella de Maitre Gims se mirent à retentirent. Je m'avançais lentement aux côtés des filles et m'arrêta devant Jasper qui me tendit son bras. Nous commencions à danser. Nous volions et survolions le terrain, tout le monde était parfait aucun faux pats. Je vis Edward s'énerver et j'eu un regard mauvais en sa direction. Qu'il essaye seulement un peu de pourrir ma fête et il verrait. Puis alors que nous approchions de la fin Damon m'enleva des bras de Jasper et m'entraina dans des pas de danses différent. Comment les connaissais-je ? Je finis par reconnaitre les pats d'une des danses que nous avions partagées il y a plus de 150 ans. Alors que la musique s'arrêtait il me chuchota à l'oreille.

- Ce n'est pas fini… Attend mon ange et tu es magnifique.

Il disparut dans la foule venu nous applaudir. Jazz me repris le bras me faisant un sourire mystérieux me confirmant qu'il était dans le coup. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma mère. Elle nous regardait abasourdis. Nous passâmes devant eux l'air de rien.


	14. Chapter 14

Voilà le nouveau chapitre désolé pour le retard en espèrant qu'il vous plaise!

* * *

Une fois à l'intérieur j'enlevais mon masque de bonheur quelque second et mes amis me regardèrent inquiet, ils étaient ma famille. Nous partîmes vers la piste de danse et nous dansions encore et encore, parfois Damon me prenait dans ses bras et me faisait danser, je sentais le désir qu'il avait de moi dans ces instants et j'étais heureuse. Les Cullen et les Denali n'étaient pas venu. La chaleur de la salle, la danse et les corps collé me faisaient bruler entièrement, je me consumais mais il me manquait une chose. Lorsque mon regard croisa celui d'Edward je fus haineuse mais me repris vite pour ne pas gâcher ce moment. Puis mon regard glissa vers lui et je sentis ma poitrine faire un bond. Je souris et murmurais ces trois mots que je savais qu'il entendrait.

- Je t'aime.

La musique m'apporta la réponse et son regard finis de m'enflammer. Il disparut.

- Moi aussi Isabella.

Je me retournais. Il était là tout de noir vêtu son regard si clair me fixant. Il se pencha près de mon oreille.

- Une dernière surprise t'attend sois patience. Après cela je serais tout à toi.

Et il se volatilisa à nouveau. Je rejoignis la table ou tout le monde se trouvait. Edward me parla mais je ne l'écoutais pas… Damon voilà ma seul préoccupation. Je vis mon père sourire et entendis mes amis rirent. Je ne compris pas. Puis les garçons se levèrent et il apparut. Beau et tentateur, puissant et sauvage il m'entraina sur scène et pris un micro… Les gars le suivirent et chacun se plaça devant un instrument. Damon me plaça au premier rang entouré des filles, la musique retenti et il commença à chanter. _(Remind me de Nickelback)_

Never made it as a wise man.

I couldn't cut it as.

A poor man stealing.

Tired of living like a blind man.

I'm sick of sight without.

A sense of feeling.

And this is how you remind me.

C'est paroles lui ressemblais tellement, je sentis mon cœur s'emballer dans ma poitrine.

This is how you remind me

Of what I really am

This is how you remind me

Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry

I was waiting on a different story

This time I'm mistaken

For handing you

A heart worth breaking

And I've been wrong

I've been down

Into the bottom of every bottle

These five words in my head Scream

Are we having fun yet?

Yet, yet, yet, no no Yet, yet, yet, no no

It's not like you didn't know that

I said

I love you and I swear I still do

And it must have been so bad

'Cause living with him must have

Damn near killed you

And this is how you remind me

Of what I really am

This is how you remind me

Of what I really am

Plus il avançait dans la chanson et plus mon cœur s'emballait, mes yeux s'embuaient et je sanglotais doucement devant lui. Son regard ne quittait jamais le mien et il m'embrasait de l'intérieur.

It's not like you to say sorry

I was waiting on a different story

This time I'm mistaken

For handing you

A heart worth breaking

And I've been wrong

I've been down

Into the bottom of every bottle

These five words in my head Scream

Are we having fun yet?

Yet, yet, yet, no no Yet, yet, yet, no no Yet, yet, yet, no no Yet, yet, yet, no no

Never made it as a wise man

I couldn't cut it as

A poor man stealing

And this is how you remind me

This is how you remind me

This is how you remind me

Of what I really am

This is how you remind me

Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry

I was waiting on a different story

This time I'm mistaken

For handing you

A heart worth breaking

And I've been wrong

I've been down

Into the bottom of every bottle

These five words in my head Scream

Are we having fun yet?

Il prit ma main et me fit monter sur scène son regard si clair me faisant chavirer.

Yet, yet Are we having fun yet? Yet, yet Are we having fun yet? Yet, yet Are we having fun yet? Yet, yet, no, no, no.

Alors que les dernières notes retentissaient je me perdais dans l'océan qu'étaient les yeux de mon amant. Il finit par faire un pats dans ma direction et posa un genou à terre, mon cœur s'emballa. Il sortit de sa poche une bague que je reconnus aussitôt, ma bague de fiançailles, la bague qu'il m'avait offert, celle que j'avais dû abandonner en disparaissant. Mon cœur fit un bond et je portai mes deux mains devant ma bouche alors qu'il commençait.

- Au début que ce soit pour toi ou pour moi, ce n'était qu'un jeu, que des pics qu'on se lançait pour dire tout va bien. On s'y est pris et avant même que je m'en rende compte je ne pouvais m'enlever la certitude que je te voulais que ce soit maintenant, demain et ou dans mille ans je veux que tu sois mienne. Isabella Marie Swan accepterais tu de m'épouser ?

* * *

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! lol aller plus qu'un chapitre et la première partie sera finis... J'attend vos opinions !


End file.
